Problems With Dating Yang
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: Yang is someone that many people want to date, believing that she would be the perfect girlfriend. However, there is one person who knows the bad sides to having a relationship with the blonde. Ruby Rose, Yang's girlfriend. (Non-related Yang/Ruby.)
1. Sleeping

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 1: Sleeping**

Beacon Academy was full of beautiful girls that caught the attention of many admirers. From the fashionable Coco Adel to the crazy and cute Nora Valkyrie, there were girls for just about anyone to admire and to fall in love with. But out of all of these girls, one probably had more admirers than anyone else in the school. This was Yang Xiao Long, the wild, blonde brawler of team RWBY. There were many reasons that people admired her. She was downright gorgeous, had a fun personality and was an absolute powerhouse when it came to combat. It was no surprise why so many people liked her so much and wanted to date her, believing her to be the perfect girlfriend.

However, the truth was far different than what these people believed and there was one person who knew this better than anyone. Ruby Rose, Yang's secret girlfriend.

Almost everyone thought that these two girls were sisters, but the truth was completely different. While Ruby's mother had gotten together with Yang's father at one point, it had been after the redhead had been born. Ruby's real father had died on a mission before her birth, leaving her mother, Summer Rose, to struggle with raising her child all alone. While coping with her loss, Summer heard that her old friend, Taiyang Xiao Long, had also lost his wife and was raising his daughter on his own. The two decided to live together in order to help each other out, which in time turned into something more.

Yang and Ruby had grown up without knowing the truth until recently, when Taiyang felt that they were both old enough to learn the truth. At first the girls had been shocked by this revelation and didn't talk to each other. After some time, Ruby decided to try and speak to the older girl again. However, instead of responding through words, the blonde had gone and kissed the redhead. Yang had then gone on to explaining how she had loved Ruby for a long time and that this new revelation finally allowed her to realize her dream.

From that point on, the two girls grew even closer than before as lovers. While they weren't able to be completely open about their relationship thanks to many still believing them to be related, they were happier than they had ever been before.

However, every good thing has it's bad sides and Ruby's relationship with Yang was no different. In fact, there were numerous problems she often faced with dating her blonde girlfriend.

How about we take a look?

* * *

Through all of her life, Yang had been a person who greatly appreciated physical contact. This was shown through many things that she did. The blonde was not shy at all to show her affection to another person through either a hug or an arm over the shoulders. It was also obvious through the way she fought, preferring her own fists over actual weapons.

Yang's love for physical contact was also shown in her relationship with Ruby. Whenever the two were together, which was almost always, the blonde often had her arms over the redhead one way or another. Either she was hugging the younger girl or had her arm around her shoulders. Whatever it was, Yang had to have physical contact with her girlfriend.

This love for touching Ruby soon made it's way to their bedtime. Yang practically demanded that she and the younger girl would sleep in the same bed and wouldn't take no for an answer. Even when Ruby managed to go to bed before the older girl, she would later wake up in Yang's bed after being taken there while asleep. This had been going on so much that the redhead saw her own bed as more of a decoration than anything else.

Unfortunately for Ruby, her problems were just starting. From the very first night that the two girls spent sleeping in the same bed, the redhead learned a couple of things that made her new sleeping arrangements quite problematic. One was the fact that Yang was VERY clingy, which often caused quite a bit of discomfort to Ruby. The blonde often had trouble controlling her strength while awake, so one could imagine how bad she was at it while asleep. Yang was built like a gorilla, which led to some painful nights for Ruby. Not only was the brawler wrapped around the younger girl tighter than an anaconda, she often had her arms wrapped around her captive in such a way that made it hard for Ruby to even breathe. Add in the fact that she would wake up bruised the next morning and one could see why the redhead wanted to sleep in her own bed sometimes. Another problem came in the form of Yang's snoring. The noise the sleeping blonde caused put her own motorcycle to shame, which wasn't all that appreciated by her girlfriend that was sleeping next to her.

Ruby would have honestly switched to her own bed, if it weren't for Yang's most powerful weapon. Her sad puppy eyes. Seeing as how she wouldn't be able to escape the clutches of her girlfriend in the night, the scythe-wielder had decided that they needed to find solutions to these problems. In the end, Yang managed to control herself so that Ruby wasn't in pain anymore or was unable to breathe. The redhead also found a solution to the snoring in the form of earplugs. It seemed like there would be no problems regarding sleeping anymore.

Unfortunately, there was still one more problem and Ruby was unable to find a solution to it. The two girls liked to wake up at different times. While Ruby was a morning person that would get up as soon as possible, Yang liked to sleep for as long as she could. This was a problem because of the blonde's habit of clinging to Ruby very tightly, trapping the redhead to the bed with her.

This wasn't a problem on regular schooldays, as Yang had to wake up around the same time as Ruby, whether she liked it or not. However, when it was a weekend, the younger girl was forced to suffer as a prisoner in the brawler's arms. Ruby had obviously tried to break free, but this only led to Yang tightening her grip on her. There simply was no escape for the younger girl.

The same thing was currently going on inside team RWBY's dorm, with Ruby trying to somehow pass the time while trapped in Yang's arms. Their other teammates were asleep as well, meaning that the redhead couldn't even ask them for help.

 _'Oh my God, I'm so BORED!'_ Ruby thought to herself while she continued to lay on her back with Yang clutching to her. _'I need to find a way to bring a book with me or something because this is just unbearable!'_

Truth be told, the young team leader had often tried to find a way to entertain herself while in this situation, but was unable to find anything. Thanks to her girlfriend sleeping on a top bunk, there was no table next to the bed to put a book or her Scroll on, so she could spend time with those. Ruby was only left with her arms to entertain herself and that wasn't much. The most fun thing she found for herself was playing thumb war against herself and the excitement in that dried out very quickly. The redhead would have played with Yang's hair, if it weren't for the obvious danger in it. Doing such a thing was way more dangerous than any extreme sport ever invented.

While Ruby was thinking about what to do, Yang suddenly started to stir. Eventually the blonde opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. To say the least, the redhead was surprised. Yang was often the last one to get up, so seeing her wake up before Weiss or Blake was quite unexpected.

''Are you getting up already?'' Ruby asked, wanting to make sure.

''Nah. I just need to go to the toilet and I'll be back soon,'' Yang answered with a yawn.

''Well, I guess I- GAH!'' the redhead cried out when the blonde suddenly started to wrap their blanket around her body very tightly. ''What are you doing!?''

''Just making sure that you'll be here when I get back. Don't want you running away while I'm gone,'' Yang said before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss and getting out of bed. ''I'll be back soon.''

After the older girl had gone to the bathroom, Ruby started to struggle against the blanket, but was unable to free herself. However, she noticed Weiss getting up and immediately saw an opportunity to being rescued.

''Weiss! Weiss!'' the redhead called out to her partner, who turned to look at her. ''Yang wrapped the blanket around me and I can't get out! Help me out here!''

Weiss gave a blank stare at her partner before saying, ''No chance. I'm not risking getting your girlfriend angry at me. Besides, I don't want to get mixed up in your relationship one bit.''

''Traitor!'' Ruby said with a glare as the white-haired girl went to do her usual morning rituals. She started to wonder if her other teammate would be willing to help her, but those hopes were quickly crushed.

''Don't bother asking me for help either, Ruby,'' Blake called out from the bunk below Yang's. ''I'm not risking my neck so that Yang doesn't have her teddy bear.''

''My teammates have betrayed me! WHY!?'' the redhead cried out as she gave up on escaping her imprisonment on Yang's bed and succumbed to her fate.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This is an idea I had for a story not too long ago. It's essentially a collection of shorts based around Ruby facing different problems while being Yang's girlfriend. They're most likely not going to get too long and will be around the same length as this one. Also, this story will get updated when I happen to get new ideas, so it won't be regularly updated.**

 **Anyways, tell me if you liked the idea of this story and I'll do my best to continue it. If you don't, I'll get rid of it. I'm also going back to Kali Wants A Kitty, so that I can finish it soon. I also need to work on War for Ruby a bit after that. This is more of a test to see if you guys like the idea.**

 **Happy holidays to you all!**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Studying

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 2: Studying**

Ruby Rose was a very gifted young girl, which was very obvious to anyone. She had to be in order to get into one of the best Huntsman academies in the world two years early. Her academic skills were only matched by her skill with her weapon, which had gotten her to be one of the top students in combat classes. The only thing the redhead was really lacking in was her unarmed combat skills, but she was working on that. To put it simply, Ruby was a genius.

However, success like that didn't come without hardship. Just because Ruby was able to do well in Beacon, it didn't mean it just came from nowhere to her for free. Each good test score was the result of hours of studying and each of her perfect moves with her scythe were the results of grueling training. After all, nothing good came for free and Ruby knew that very well.

There were also other problems that caused the young team leader to work so hard. Since she was a team leader, she believed that it was her responsibility to work as hard as possible, so that she earned her position. There were also many people that didn't like Ruby, thinking that she didn't deserve to be in Beacon at such a young age. This also motivated the redhead to work so hard to prove these people wrong. Add in the fact that Ruby suffered from an inferiority complex and one could understand her need to do her absolute best.

Unfortunately for Ruby, there was one big obstacle in her way called Yang Xiao Long. Even before the truth about them not being related had been revealed to them, the blonde was quite often making it very hard for the younger girl to focus on her work. Back when they were younger, Yang was playing the role of ''worried older sister'' that wanted her younger sibling to meet new people and have fun. This habit of hers decreased a bit over time, but when the blonde was told about her real relation to Ruby, she was worse than ever before.

* * *

''Come on, Rubes! Come play with us!'' Yang said excitedly. She and Ruby were currently in their team's dorm with the younger one trying to study for their next big test. ''Team JNPR has gathered a bunch of games and has invited us to their dorm to have a gaming marathon! You have to come when even Blake has decided to join us!''

''Yang, I told you already that I can't come with you. I need to study for the next test,'' Ruby said with a frustrated sigh. ''Weiss isn't joining you guys either, so I'm sure that you can manage without me. Besides, she will have my head if I don't pass the test.''

''But you need to have fun too, Ruby!'' the blonde whined. ''You can't spend all your time with your nose buried in books! Even the book-obsessed Blake knows this, so why won't you take a break and come have fun with us!?''

''I don't spend all of my time with books, Yang! It's just that my position requires me to work harder than most students here, so I can't just skip on my studies.''

''Well, I skip on them quite often and I'm doing just fine! You should follow your awesome girlfriend's example!''

''If barely passing counts as fine, then I suppose you do...''

''Hey! I don't just barely pass!''

''Oh, that's right. Sometimes you fail miserably.''

''HEY!''

''Look, Yang, I can't join you guys this time and that's it. Maybe some other time I could-'' Ruby began to say as she started to turn back to her book again, but she was cut off when Yang suddenly took the book away from her. ''Hey, give that back!''

''No way, Rubes,'' Yang said with a smirk as she held up the book out of the redhead's reach. ''I'll only give it back to you, if you promise to come with me.''

''We'll see about that!'' Ruby declared and tried to get her book back by climbing on the much taller blonde, but was still unable to get it. ''It's not fair! You're way too tall!''

''Wanna give up? I could do this all day,'' the brawler said with a cocky grin on her face. ''I honestly can. I like having your body on mine.''

The young team leader tried her best to take back what was hers, but couldn't do it. In the end, Ruby gave up and fell off her girlfriend's back and onto the floor.

''Alright, you win. I'll go with you to JNPR's gaming marathon,'' Ruby said in a defeated tone, causing Yang to cheer for her victory.

''Yay! You're the best, Rubes!'' the blonde said happily, as she bent down to give her beloved rose a kiss. ''I'm sure you won't regret this! It's going to be so much fun!''

Ruby rolled her eyes. She then held up her hand towards Yang and asked, ''Can I have my book back now?''

''Nope! In fact, I need to make sure of something,'' the older girl answered before putting the book under her shirt and keeping it there.

''What are you doing, Yang!?'' the younger girl asked with a shocked expression.

''Just making sure that you won't simply take your book back and then run away,'' Yang answered with a grin. ''We both know that you're too sweet and innocent to start taking off my clothes, so you won't be getting it back until I give it to you.''

''Oh yeah!? We'll see about that!''

Ruby was going to take her book back from underneath Yang's shirt, but stopped at the last moment. Her fingers were mere inches away from the blonde's clothes, but the redhead couldn't bring herself to move them any closer. She just stood still with her hands in the air, while staring at where the book was hidden. No matter how much she tried to force herself to do it, Ruby was just too shy and sweet to do anything that could be considered even mildly dirty. In the end, she started shaking and blushing like crazy, before running to a corner of the room to sulk.

''I'm the worst...'' the young team leader said to herself in a depressed tone as she sat in the corner, hugging her knees.

''That's one of the things I just love about you, Rubes! I know you would never do anything wrong to me!'' Yang said happily as she went pick up her girlfriend from behind and lift her up in the air.

''That or the fact that you would pulverize me, if I ever did anything bad to you,'' Ruby said with a roll of her eyes.

''Also true. But enough chatter! The world of video games awaits us!'' the blonde declared happily as she carried Ruby under her arm towards team JNPR's dorm.

* * *

While Ruby often faced problems with Yang due to her studies, it wasn't always about her. Sometimes it was the older girl's studies that were the source of the problem. However, it wasn't because she studied too much. The problems came from her lack of studying.

''Alright, Yang, this one should be easy. Which type of Dust is used to heal damage done to the body?'' Ruby asked as she was quizzing the blonde in their dorm. She was sitting on the floor, while Yang was laying on her side on her bed.

''Oh, that's easy! Red Dust!'' the brawler said with a smile.

''No, Yang. That one is used for fire element attacks,'' Ruby said with a deep sigh. She had been doing this for a couple of hours already and her girlfriend hadn't answered a single question correctly.

''What!? I saw it being used to close a wound! How am I wrong!?''

''That was a movie, Yang! And they did that to quickly close the wound as they didn't have any proper medical equipment at hand!''

''Whatever! I still say that my answer was correct!''

''I wonder if Professor Peach will see it like that,'' Ruby mumbled in a frustrated tone as she stood up. ''Why did you even ask me to help you? I'm sure Weiss would have been a better teacher.''

''Nah. Ice queen makes Goodwitch look like the friendliest person in the world. I need someone who doesn't just scold me and nag at me all the time,'' Yang said lazily.

''But then you would at least listen to the teaching a bit! I don't think you have listened to any of the things I've tried to teach you!'' the redhead said angrily. ''It's almost like you asked me to help you with your studies, so that you wouldn't have to study!''

''Or maybe I did it so I could get to watch and listen to you as much as I want,'' the blonde said with a smirk as she jumped off her bed. ''Maybe I did it to be alone with you. Or maybe I have something else planned. Who knows?''

''Yang, the next test is very important. You should really focus on this,'' Ruby said as she slightly backed away from her girlfriend, slightly fearing what she might do.

''Really now?'' Yang asked as she leaned closer to the younger girl, so that her face was right in front of hers. ''Then I think that my teacher should discipline me. Do you think you need to borrow Goodwitch's riding crop for that?''

''Y-Y-Yang! Don't say things like that!''

''Not willing to do it? Well, then I guess that this student is not going to obey her teacher.''

Before Ruby could do anything, Yang tackled her and pinned her on Weiss' bed. The redhead tried her best to struggle, but was unable to do anything. She was completely at the blonde's mercy.

''Teacher's gonna get it now,'' Yang said happily as she kissed Ruby deeply, causing the younger girl to melt instantly.

Ruby was cursing inside her head about how things always turned out like this when she tried to tutor Yang. She was angry at herself for allowing this to happen and not being more firm. She also cursed how her girlfriend was able to control her so easily.

But damn did she secretly like it.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I kind of wanted to quickly make another chapter to this story, as it shows better what kind of things are going to happen in it. The first chapter had the obligatory part of explaining the past behind the relationship between Yang and Ruby, so I felt it was necessary to do something like this. Hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Drinking

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 3: Drinking**

One of Yang's favorite activities was to go to clubs. When she went to one of Vale's clubs, she usually went there to get her blood pumping either by dancing or by getting into fights. However, if she didn't go to a club to have her adrenaline rush, she would go there to get drunk. While Yang was a responsible in her drinking most of the time, there were often times when she would get just out of hand with her consumption of alcohol, which often led to different problems.

Usually the brawler didn't feel the need of drinking too much, especially since she was often riding her bike. She might have been a wild and reckless person, but she would never ride a motorcycle while drunk, mostly due to the fear of possible damage to her ride. But while Yang was responsible when it came to alcohol, there was a certain club owner who thought it was better if the girl drank a bit too much.

Junior knew that if Yang came to his club, the chances of his place getting completely wrecked were very high. It was thanks to him discovering her fondness for drinks that he had decided to offer free drinks to the blonde every time she came to the club. While the gangster would lose quite a bit of money from the drinks Yang consumed, it was still a lot less than what repairing the damages she often caused would cost.

But while Junior was able to find a solution to one of his biggest problems, someone else would have to take care of the drunken blonde. That duty would fall on her girlfriend, Ruby, who wasn't exactly happy to play the part of nanny to the drunken older girl.

Just getting Yang back to Beacon was a nightmare on it's own. The two girls were still seen as sisters by a lot of people, so they normally would not do anything too intimate together when in public. However, when Yang was drunk all restraint and common sense would fly out of the window and she was not afraid to show how much she loved Ruby, no matter where they were.

And the worst was only yet to come after that.

* * *

Tonight was just like any other night that Yang had gotten drunk at Junior's place. Ruby got a call from the place, telling her to come pick up the blonde. Once the redhead had made her way there as quickly as she could, she was treated to the sight of Yang hunched over the bar with empty bottles all around her.

''Yang, just how much did you drink this time?'' Ruby asked with a sigh and wrinkled her nose. She could smell the alcohol from her girlfriend from a distance.

''Oooh... Wooobyyyy...'' Yang slurred with a goofy smile and a red face, showing just how drunk she was. ''I didn't *Hic!* drink all that much... Just *Hic!* Just a bit.''

''Alright, let's get you home,'' the redhead said as she went to put the blonde's arm around her shoulders, so that she could guide her out. ''Just how are you able to afford all these drinks?''

''That's *Hic!* That's easy! I get them for free!''

Upon hearing Yang's answer, Ruby turned to look at Junior with wide eyes, clearly demanding an answer. The gangster looked away, not willing to look at the young team leader.

''I... have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this,'' Junior managed to say.

''I would love to hear that because I don't think there's any good reason to get someone this drunk on purpose!'' Ruby yelled angrily at the club owner.

''I'm *Hic!* I'm not drunk! Just a bit tipsy! That's *Hic!* all!'' Yang yelled in her defense.

''Sure you are. Let's just get you home for now and I can come back here tomorrow to talk about this with the owner,'' the redheaded girl said in a cold tone that sent chills down Junior's spine. He prayed that the girl would be able to calm down by tomorrow.

* * *

Once the two girls managed to get out of the club, they took a taxi to the Bullheads, where they would then fly back to Beacon. Through the whole trip, Yang was trying to kiss and fondle Ruby, who wasn't exactly thrilled to get such treatment from someone that reeked of alcohol. Not to mention, she really didn't want to give the taxi driver or the Bullhead's pilot any kind of a show.

When the duo got to Beacon finally, Ruby did her best to get Yang to their dorm as fast as possible, so that no one got to see any unnecessary displays of love from the blonde. Once they did get there, the redhead noticed that neither of their two teammates were there. She then placed her drunken girlfriend on Blake's bed, not being able to put her on her own bed. Ruby was then going to go to the bathroom to take a shower, but was stopped by Yang's hand holding on to her cloak.

''Yang, could you please-,'' the scythe-wielder began to say, but was cut off by being pulled into the bed by the brawler. It didn't take long until Yang had wrapped herself around Ruby as tightly as possible.

''He he he he! I've got you,'' the older girl said as her hands started to wander around the younger girl's body. ''You're so soft, Rubes. I just love holding you.''

''Y-Yang! Stop!'' Ruby cried out while blushing like crazy. ''I want to go and wash off the stench of alcohol off my body!''

''What stench?'' Yang asked innocently as she buried her nose into her girlfriend's hair and breathed in her scent. ''You smell so good. A combination of strawberries and roses.''

''Yang, that's nice and all, but-'' Ruby began to say, but was cut off again. This time it was because she felt something wet on her head suddenly. ''Yang, are you drooling on me!?''

''Mmmm... You taste good too,'' the blonde mumbled happily while munching on the redhead's hair, drool dripping from her mouth. ''I wanna eat you.''

''Ew. Ew. Ew! EW!'' Ruby cried out and started to struggle against Yang's hold on her. ''That's disgusting, Yang! Stop that!''

''No no no no no no no!'' the older girl yelled like a spoiled child and tightened her hold on the younger girl. ''You're mine! I get to hold you, if I wanna!''

Ruby was about to say something again, but stopped once she heard light snoring. Yang had suddenly fallen asleep while keeping her hold on the team leader and still keeping some of the younger girl's hair in her mouth as well.

''Oh for the love of...'' Ruby mumbled in a frustrated tone as she realized that there was no escape for her and simply gave up.

While the young team leader was laying on her teammate's bed with her passed out girlfriend, Blake suddenly walked into the dorm and saw her bed occupied by her two teammates. To say the least, the cat faunus wasn't exactly pleasantly surprised.

''Ruby, what are you doing on my bed with Yang?'' Blake asked with a small frown on her face.

''Do me a favor and let me explain in the morning,'' Ruby answered. ''Right now, I'm too frustrated to do that. Just use either my bed or Yang's.''

* * *

One would think that the worst was now over for Ruby. However, the worst was still to come, as the redhead had to still face the next morning with her girlfriend.

''Uuuugh... I feel horrible...'' Yang managed to mumble while hunched over a toilet. Her last night's drinking had come back to her with a hangover and she was currently vomiting in her team's dorm. ''Why did I drink so much last night?''

''I would like to know why you couldn't hold all of this in until you got here,'' Ruby grumbled as she stood next to the blonde with some vomit on her clothes. When Yang had woken up, the first thing she had done was thrown up over the younger girl, waking her up as well. ''From now on, you're not allowed to drink!''

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm happy to see that people have liked this story so far, so I'm going to be continuing it. This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I hope you still liked it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Jealousy

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 4: Jealousy**

We all get jealous over something from time to time. Whether we are jealous of someone possessing great skills or having something that we want, we all go through that. However, when it comes to two people that are dating each other, jealousy takes a new form. When a person sees their lover spending time or being rather popular with other people, that feeling of jealousy is much stronger than ever, which can lead to someone getting in trouble.

Jealousy was something that wasn't unknown to Ruby and Yang. Both girls had to face this feeling every now and then, due to someone trying to win over one of them. Since the two girls couldn't make their status as a couple official, many saw them as being single, thus leading to people trying to woo one of them from time to time. This led to some rather unfortunate events for the young Rose and Xiao Long couple.

Time to take a look at some examples of these.

* * *

Seeing as Yang was one of the most popular girls in all of Beacon, it came as no surprise that there were many who tried to win her over. The blonde was energetic, gorgeous and fun to be around, which made her desirable in the eyes of many.

However, Ruby obviously didn't like this one bit. Yang was someone that had been very important to her for all of her life and was now her girlfriend, so seeing someone try to take her away did not sit well with her at all. It didn't help that Yang didn't just get flirted at, but she also responded back to such advances. While Ruby knew that her girlfriend was never serious with this, it still hurt her quite a bit.

The redhead obviously got jealous from witnessing such things, but she never voiced her discomfort. Ruby suffered from a bad case of inferiority complex, which made it impossible for her to complain at Yang for the flirting that happened between her and those that tried to win her over. The young team leader probably figured deep within her mind that she had no right to get between Yang possibly finding a better lover. While this was obviously not the case with the blonde, Ruby's mind would construct these heartbreaking scenarios automatically without anyone saying anything.

But despite the fact that the redhead didn't ever say anything, she did have a powerful way of showing her jealous side, which was a powerful weapon against Yang.

The blonde was getting flirted at once again by one of the boys in their class. She didn't even know his name, but he acted like everyone knew him. Yang honestly found his boasting and tough act hilarious, so she decided to play along and flirt back. Seeing that his moves were apparently working, the boy seemed to fill up with confidence and he pressed on with his act.

''You know what, Yang? I think they should get rid of the whole ''the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner'' stuff,'' the male student said with bravado. ''I mean, the two of us would work so well together that we should've been partners! We would be the top fighting duo in all of Beacon!''

''Is that so? But we haven't really fought together before,'' Yang said back while faking interest in the guy. ''I think we would need to know each other a bit better before we could ever say stuff like that.''

''Hah! Can't you feel a connection between us? We are destined to be together!''

The brawler almost burst out laughing at the ridiculous proclamations the guy was making. It was because of comedy like this that she liked to listen to people flirting with her.

However, before she could say anything more, Yang noticed a certain someone from the corner of her eye. Ruby was staring at her from afar with a hurt look in her eyes, and when she noticed the blonde looking at her, she turned around and left quickly.

Seeing the redhead look at her with such sad eyes broke Yang's heart. She immediately forgot about the guy flirting with her and went to chase after her girlfriend. Even when the male student tried to stop her from leaving, the blonde sent him flying away with one punch without even looking at him.

Yang ran where she had seen Ruby and saw her heading towards their dorm. She quickly caught up to the younger girl, pulled her into a strong hug and started to whisper comforting words to her.

''Rubes, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you, okay?'' the blonde whispered gently to her girlfriend.

''I-It's alright, Yang,'' the redhead replied while trying to hold back her tears. ''If you like him, you should go and be happy with him. I shouldn't get in your way.''

''No no no no! You're the only one for me, Rubes!'' Yang quickly said, hoping that she could convince her girlfriend. ''Tell you what, how about I take you somewhere nice, so that we can forget about this? After that, we'll spend rest of the day cuddling, okay?''

Upon seeing Ruby nod, the older girl picked her up and carried her to their dorm. They needed to prepare for their sudden date or as Yang would call it her ''make things alright again'' date.

* * *

However, Ruby wasn't the only one of the two girls that would get jealous. Yang also faced similar situations quite often. The younger girl had become surprisingly popular among some of the older students in Beacon, who admired her for her exceptional skills. This didn't sit too well with Yang, who had a rather forceful way of showing it.

Ruby was just heading towards her team's dorm, when she was suddenly stopped by one of the third year students. The student in question was a beautiful girl, who was very ''interested'' in the young team leader.

''Hello, Ruby,'' the girl greeted with a smile. ''Do you have a moment? I would like to ask you something.''

''Sure! I think I can spare a moment,'' Ruby replied. ''Do you need help with something?''

''No. But I do need something.''

''What is that?''

''You.''

As the girl went on to attempt wooing Ruby, they both failed to notice a certain blonde that was standing nearby, looking at them. Yang had come looking for Ruby, since she was ''late'' at arriving to the dorm. Upon seeing what was currently going on with the young team leader, the brawler immediately saw red and her thoughts were rather aggressive.

 _ **'DANGER! DANGER! Perimeter breached! Threat recognized! Move in to intercept!'**_

''You know, I would really like to get to know you a lot better,'' the third year girl continued with her flirting. ''I feel like the two of us could get VERY close with each other.''

''Ummm... I'm not sure what you mean by that...'' Ruby replied nervously, starting to get scared of the older girl in front of her.

''Oh, trust me. I'll teach you everything you need to know,'' the third year student said as she gently brushed the redhead's cheek, making her turn as red as her cloak.

Meanwhile, Yang was stomping towards them with pure fury in her eyes.

 _ **'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!'**_

Just as the third year was about to say something more, the blonde's fist collided to the side of her face, sending her flying to a wall. Yang's eyes were still red as she glared at the now unconscious older student.

 _ **'Objective completed. Threat neutralized.'**_

''Y-Y-Yang?'' Ruby called out carefully to the older girl, afraid that she might upset her more. However, Yang didn't respond with words, but with actions. She grabbed the younger girl and lifted her over her shoulder before carrying her straight to their dorm. Once there, the brawler walked up to Blake's bed, where said faunus was reading a book, threw the raven-haired girl away and then placed Ruby on it. Before the redhead could say anything, Yang was on top of her and was soon kissing her with all her strength. After kissing her girlfriend passionately for a moment, the blonde pulled back and looked at her straight in the eyes.

''Mine,'' Yang simply said, before kissing Ruby again.

''Did she really have to throw me off my bed?'' Blake grumbled angrily on the floor.

''Just be glad that you're not the one that got her in that mood,'' Weiss said from her own bed.

* * *

 **Author's notes: There was honestly no doubt that I was going to do a chapter dealing with jealousy. I think that there were a couple of you that wanted to see it as well, so I'm pretty excited to hear what you think of this. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Also, yesterday was kind of a special day for me. Nothing really big or anything like that. I just noticed that it has been a year since I started doing this. Hope you guys have enjoyed my stuff so far and hope to see you checking out the stuff I'll be bringing up from here on out. Let's have another good year here, okay? :)**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	5. Partners

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 5: Partners**

''Yang, I really need to talk with you.''

''What is it, Rubes?''

''Well, you see, we have been going out for a while now, right? And as fun and lovely as it is, I think it might have some bad effects.''

''W-What do you mean?''

''I think we need to see some other people, Yang.''

''W-WHAT!? WHY!? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? TELL ME, RUBY! TELL ME!''

''I didn't mean it like that, Yang!''

Truth be told, Ruby should have known better when talking to her girlfriend. Yang was one of the most volatile people in the whole world. One wrong word and the cheery blonde could turn into an enraged beast in an instant. Thinking about the situation that she was currently stuck in, the redhead could only blame herself for things to go like this. She should have chosen her words carefully, so that Yang wouldn't be crying on the floor while thinking that Ruby wanted to break up, instead of what she actually meant.

So what was Ruby really trying to say? It was simple. She thought that they should spend more time with their partners.

Teamwork was one of the most essential skills that a Huntsman needed. This is one of the reasons the students in each Huntsman academy are put on teams. In these teams, your relationship with your partner is one of the biggest things you need to look after. Not only are you stuck with that person for a long time, but depending on how you work together with your partner could have a big impact on your future career. Those who are able to be good partners tend to be received better by others, as they have shown their ability to work with other people. You are essentially setting up your reputation as a trustworthy comrade.

Ruby knew that in order to have her team work well, they needed to have a good relationship with each other. Not just as a team, but as individuals. She knew that her relationship with Yang was good, even before coming to Beacon. However, that still left two teammates that she feared had been somewhat left in the shadows a bit. Her partner, Weiss, and Yang's partner, Blake. Ever since Ruby had started dating with the brawler of the team, they had been spending less time with the other two girls. They still had activities with the whole team, but neither of the two girls had been spending time alone with either of them. The redhead feared that her teammates could get alienated from them and that a rift would form between them. She was hoping that she could prevent this with Yang's help.

Right after the blonde stopped crying and started listening that is.

''S-So... You don't want to b-break up with me?'' Yang asked while still wiping away her tears.

''For the tenth time, Yang, NO!'' Ruby said with a groan. ''I'm just saying that we should spend more time with Weiss and Blake- Gah!''

The young team leader was cut off by her girlfriend pulling her into a powerful bearhug. While the blonde was crying tears of joy and relief, the redhead was crying tears of pain.

''Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!'' Yang cried out happily while hugging Ruby. ''I'm so happy that you don't want to break up with me! I don't know what I would be without you! But what do you mean by having us see other people?''

''I would explain if you STOPPED CRUSHING ME!'' the scythe-wielder yelled angrily.

''Oops! Sorry,'' the brawler said sheepishly and let the younger girl go.

''Oops, my butt,'' Ruby mumbled angrily as she was finally allowed to breathe. ''Anyways, what I meant by us seeing other people is that we should spend more time with Weiss and Blake.''

''But we do spend time with them! We hang out as a team more than enough!'' Yang argued back.

''We might do that, but we need to spend time with them each on our own as well. I need to hang out with Weiss and you need to hang out with Blake, The reason for this is that they are our partners and we need to make sure that they do not get alienated from us.''

The older girl was about to say how her girlfriend was worried over nothing. That there was nothing with how they were doing. However, she realized that Ruby was right. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together without either of their partners. If she was completely honest, she sometimes forgot about the two other girls being on their team. They had been ignoring their other two teammates too much and needed to fix it.

''Alright, you win, Rubes,'' Yang said with a sigh. ''But I'm getting some extra cuddling for this!''

''Sure, Yang. Sure,'' Ruby said and shook her head.

* * *

The next Saturday, the four members of team RWBY were in Vale, ready to have a fun time as a team. But unknown to two of the four girls, they wouldn't be spending the day together with the four of them. Ruby and Yang were planning to split up with their partners in order for them to have a partner day.

''So, where are we going to be heading this time?'' Weiss asked while trying to feign uninterest.

''Actually, Yang and I had something a bit special planned,'' Ruby said, gaining the attention of both her partner and Blake. ''I was thinking of going to one place with you, while Yang takes Blake somewhere else.''

''Ummm... I'm not sure if I-'' Blake began to say but was quickly cut off.

''What's with this special planning?'' Weiss asked. ''Don't tell me that you want to replace Yang with me.''

''No! Absolutely not!'' Ruby quickly said, seeing her girlfriend getting rather angry at the heiress' words. ''It's just that we thought that we should spend time with our other teammates as well! That's all!''

''I appreciate the thought, Ruby, but-'' Blake began to say again, but was cut off again.

''Well, I don't see any problem with that,'' Weiss said with a shrug before walking up to her partner. ''We'll see you two later.''

''Wait! Don't just leave me!'' the cat faunus said in an attempt at stopping the other two girls, but they simply walked away from her. Once the red and white duo had left, Blake slowly turned to look at her partner, who had a very big smile on her face. The raven-haired girl felt dread fill her body as she saw that smile.

''So, wanna hear about my last date with Ruby? I've even got pictures!'' Yang said excitedly.

''I don't like where this is going...'' Blake muttered.

* * *

Ruby was leading Weiss to a place that she thought they would both enjoy together. As they were walking, the redhead was talking happily to her partner in an attempt at making conversation. While the heiress was listening to her partner, she was only making small noises in response. Her thoughts were occupied something different than what the younger girl was talking about. There were questions on her mind that she wanted answers to.

''What's with you suddenly wanting to have a partner day?'' Weiss suddenly asked.

''W-What do you mean?'' Ruby asked in response, surprised by her partner's question.

''For a good while now, you've been happy to spend most of your time with Yang and having the occasional team activity every now and then. So why did you suddenly want to spend time with me only?'' the white-haired girl said.

The redhead looked down at her feet with an embarrassed blush on her face. She knew that her partner would start suspecting something, so she hoped that she could properly explain herself.

''It's because... I'm a bit afraid, I guess,'' Ruby answered, causing Weiss to raise her eyebrow. ''In order for a team to work properly, every member needs to feel like they're treated well. I'm afraid that since Yang and I have been spending so much time together that you and Blake would feel like you were being ignored and would get alienated from the team. As the leader, it's my responsibility to make sure that you all feel good about being in the team and that you're not mistreated in any way.''

The young team leader continued to look down at her feet, when she suddenly felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She stopped walking and looked behind her to see her partner looking at her with a smile on her face.

''Ruby, do you know how many friends I've had before I met you?'' Weiss asked the younger girl.

''I don't know... Tons?'' Ruby answered uncertainly.

''Wrong. I had none,'' the heiress said, causing her partner to look at her with wide eyes. ''Until I came to Beacon and met you, the only people I've known besides my family were members of other rich families and other such people. However, none of them were ever really interested in me. They were only interested in the Schnee name. It was only when I met you that I finally made a real friend.''

''R-Really?'' the redhead asked.

''Really. You didn't try to get close to me as a means to getting your hands on my family fortunes, but in order to be my friend. It was thanks to you that I then became friends with the rest of our team and even team JNPR. So you shouldn't worry about making me feel bad. I know that your relationship with Yang is very important and that you're both caught in it, so you don't always have time for me. But even with that, I know that you still care about me deeply and would never want to hurt me. I feel the same way about you, so you should know that I'll always be your friend, no matter what. And I'm sure Blake feels the same way too.''

After her little speech, Weiss pulled the younger girl into a hug, like she was trying to prove her words tho her. Ruby hesitated a bit at first, but soon returned the hug to her partner. The two girls stayed like that for a while before breaking up.

''Thanks, Weiss,'' Ruby said to her partner. ''I really needed that.''

''No problem. Now, how about we get this partner day started?'' Weiss said and the two girls resumed their journey. ''By the way, what exactly were you planning for us today?''

''I was thinking about going to the movies,'' the scythe-wielder answered. ''Is that okay for you?''

''Sounds good. Do you have any idea what Yang is planning to do with Blake?''

''Don't know. They have such different tastes that I can't think of an activity that they would both be interested in. I'm guessing that she'll take Blake to a cafe or something and plan their day there.''

Little did Ruby know that she only half of her guess was right. Yang had taken her partner to a cafe, but not for what she thought.

* * *

''And this is a picture I took of Rubes while she was napping in the library! Isn't she cute?'' Yang asked excitedly while showing her Scroll to Blake.

''Yes, Yang. She is very cute,'' the cat faunus answered in a frustrated voice. ''Just like in the last forty pictures you've shown me.''

''And the lighting is just perfect! Don't you agree?''

''Yes. Just like I did on every other picture of Ruby you've shown me.''

Like Ruby had guessed, Yang had taken her partner to a cafe. But instead of the two girls discussing what they would be doing for the day while enjoying some tasty treats, Blake was being subjected to the inhuman torture of having every picture of Ruby that her partner had being shown to her, while having to listen to the blonde gush about just how cute and perfect the redhead was. After only a couple of minutes of this, the cat faunus felt like she would rather face a Deathstalker unarmed than have Yang show her any of her pictures anymore.

''Oooh! Now this is a really good one!'' Yang said excitedly as she found another picture, causing Blake to groan. ''Here's one where I managed to get Ruby to dress up as a cowgirl!''

The raven-haired girl looked at the picture with a frown at first, but then her face turned into one of surprise as she saw the picture. The costume Ruby was dressed in was a bit revealing and she had a blush on her face while wearing it. Blake had to admit that the younger girl definitely looked good, to say the least.

''She looks good, doesn't she?'' Yang asked with a grin.

''Yeah. She definitely looks real sexy,'' Blake answered with a small blush on her face.

The moment she heard the word ''sexy,'' something snapped inside the blonde's head. Her eyes turned red and she grabbed her partner by the front of her shirt and pulled her close, so that she could glare at the faunus straight in the eyes.

''What do you mean by that?'' Yang asked with barely contained anger.

''I-I mean that she's very beautiful and that you're very lucky to have someone like her in your life,'' Blake answered with fear in her voice.

''Oh! That's very true!'' the blonde said happily and let the cat faunus go. ''Now this next one is when we were visiting dad and she fell asleep on the couch with Zwei.''

Blake banged her head on the table and let out a loud groan, which wasn't noticed by her partner. It was going to be a long day for the raven-haired girl.

* * *

Later in the evening, both Ruby and Weiss were at the Bullhead station, waiting for their other two teammates to arrive. The two of them had spent the day doing different activities together, like going to the movies, going to a restaurant and such. Now with their day spent, they just needed to wait for the other two girls on their team and they could head back to Beacon.

''What's taking those two so long?'' Weiss asked in a frustrated tone as she looked at her Scroll to check the time. ''The next Bullhead will leave soon.''

''Maybe we should call them?'' Ruby suggested. ''Maybe they lost track of time while having fun and forgot about meeting us here.''

''If that's what happened, then I don't think we should waste our time by waiting for them. Those two should have known to come here on time and not have us miss our ride. I suggest that we go without them. There's still some studying that I need to do today,'' the heiress said.

''I guess you're right,'' the redhead said with a sigh. ''I'll just send a message to Yang, so she knows not to wait for us here.''

The red and white duo went to the Bullhead and were soon on their way to Beacon. It didn't take long until the two of them were back in the school and in their dorm, waiting for their teammates to arrive. Weiss went to study a bit more and Ruby was reading one of her books. However, the two girls couldn't help but feel a bit worried over their missing teammates.

Luckily for them, the two missing girls soon arrived with Yang kicking the door open. The blonde quickly looked around the room until she spotted Ruby on her bed.

''Yang, where have you-? Gah!'' the young team leader began to ask, but was cut off by being pulled into a very tight hug.

''Rubes! Why did you leave without us!?'' the blonde asked as she tightened her hug on the younger girl. ''I was worried when I didn't see you at the Bullhead station!''

''We decided to return ahead of you because you didn't arrive at the station on the time we agreed on!'' Ruby managed to say while struggling to breathe. ''Can you let me go!? I need air!''

''Oops! Sorry,'' Yang said and let go of her girlfriend. ''I guess we lost track of time. Can you forgive me?''

''It's okay, Yang. Just try not to let it happen again,'' the redhead said while catching her breath. ''By the way, what did you and Blake do on your partner day?''

''Well, I just took Blakey to see some of my favorite places around here. Especially one where a couple of my very good friends work at,'' the blonde answered before heading to the bathroom. ''Anyways, I gotta wash off a bit. Get ready to be cuddled after that!''

As soon as Yang went inside the bathroom, Blake arrived at the dorm. Ruby was shocked to see the state her teammate was in, as the faunus looked like she had been through hell. Her eyes were wide, her face was pale and she had bruises all over her body. Blake was also staggering a bit while walking, and she was mumbling things over and over like, ''Don't start a fight. Stop punching the owner. Don't send the twins at me.''

''Ummm... Blake? Is everything okay?'' Ruby asked carefully.

Upon hearing the redhead's voice, Blake slowly turned her head to look at her. Her face then turned into one of fury as she grabbed Ruby by the front of her shirt, pulled her close and glared at her in the eyes.

''Never. Ever. Do this to me. AGAIN!'' the cat faunus said with pure rage in her voice as she shook her team leader angrily.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Yang doesn't cause problems just for Ruby, but for her other teammates as well. I kind of wanted to have the other members of the group get a bit more involved with what happens with Yang on this story. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Anyways, I think I'll be starting a new story next. Hope you guys check it out, when I start it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	6. Costumes

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 6: Costumes**

When it comes to couples, each has their own fun activities to perform together. They are their own special ways of showing how much they care about each other. This was true with all the couples in Beacon as well. For example, one thing Coco and Velvet liked to roleplay a bit, with the fashionista dressing up as a wolf that chases a bunny. Pyrrha and Jaune liked to do some light sparring, where the winner got to be in charge of what they did later. And while no one knew what Nora and Ren exactly did together, their teammates had managed to find out that it involved about three barrels of syrup.

These types of activities were also present in the relationship between Yang and Ruby as well. In fact, they had several things that they liked doing together. However, one of the blonde's favorites had to be dressing up her girlfriend in different costumes. It was almost like the redhead was her own personal doll. So far, Ruby had gone through a lot of different costumes that Yang had bought just for this purpose. She had been a cowgirl, a maid, a pirate and a nurse, just to name a couple.

While Ruby didn't mind making her girlfriend happy, she didn't always like the costumes she had to wear. They were often a bit too tight or revealing for her tastes, but that was most likely what Yang wanted. The worst one so far had to have been the cat costume that came with a collar and a leash even. While the costume itself wasn't all that different from the ones the redhead had worn before, it wasn't something Blake was all too happy to see. When the cat faunus had walked into the room with Yang scratching Ruby's chin while the younger girl was purring and wearing her costume, it had led to quite an awkward moment that included an offended faunus and two girls trying their best to explain themselves. Needless to say that it wasn't exactly a fun time for anyone.

However, the costumes themselves weren't always the only problem. Usually the bigger problem for Ruby was trying to avoid the activity sometimes. The young team leader might have liked to spend some more intimate time with her girlfriend, but she had other stuff to do and couldn't just go with Yang's whims all the time. Unfortunately, a simple no was not enough to get the blonde to back off, who was often very determined to have her way.

Very much like now.

''Come on, Rubes! Just for a little while, please?'' Yang whined while holding a white paper bag in her hands.

''Yang, no,'' came Ruby's stern reply.

''Ruby, please!'' the blonde continued to whine. ''I'll give you cookies later!''

''Yang, Weiss will kill me if I don't study for Port's test!'' the redhead shouted. ''My answer is still no and it's final!''

''Okay...''

''Good. Now, I'm going to go take a shower at our dorm before going to the library. I'll see you later, okay?''

Yang gave a small nod and watched as her girlfriend walked away. She was about to turn around and go the other way, when an idea suddenly popped in his head. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she realized that she might just get what she wanted.

* * *

Ruby was in her dorm's bathroom, taking a shower. While she wasn't dirty or anything, she wanted to take it in order to wash away all the stress she had gotten through the day. Training to be a Huntress was hard work. Doing that in one of the best schools in the world was even harder work. And being the leader of a team that was younger than everybody else around her only served to add to her already stressful life. A good, warm shower was something the redhead truly needed before joining her partner in studying.

Once she was done, Ruby turned off the water and dried her body with a towel. She was about to grab her clothes and put them on, but she couldn't find them. The redhead had left them on the bathroom floor, but now she didn't see them anywhere. Ruby wrapped the towel around her body and went to grab a new set of clothes from the closet. However, when she opened the closet, she couldn't see any of her clothes there either.

''What the heck!?'' the young team leader cried out. ''Where are all my clothes!?''

''What's this? Ran into some trouble with your wardrobe?'' Yang called out from the door, causing Ruby to turn around and look at her. The blonde had a smirk on her face and was holding the same paper bag she had earlier. ''I think I might have a solution for that.''

''Dammit, Yang! This isn't funny!'' the redhead said with an angry and embarrassed blush on her face. ''Where are my clothes!?''

''I'm not sure,'' the brawler replied with a smile that practically screamed that she was lying. ''I think I might need something to help my memory. There's one thing that could do that.''

''Yang, seriously, give me back my clothes! If I'm not on time for our study session, Weiss is going to be furious!''

Ruby's words had no effect on Yang at all. The blonde simply crossed her arms with a smirk on her face and said, ''Well, the way I see it, you have two options. One, you do as I say and I'll get you your clothes. Or two, you go to Weiss' study session with only a towel. Which one will it be?''

The young team leader realized that she couldn't do anything to save herself from this situation. She had no way of forcing Yang to giving back her clothes and she couldn't just go around with only a towel to cover herself. Ruby had been backed into a corner with no way out and she had no choice but to surrender.

''Alright, you win,'' Ruby said with a depressed sigh. ''Just give me the costume so we can get this over with.''

''Yay! You're the best, Rubes!'' Yang said happily as she gave the paper bag to the younger girl. ''Trust me on this. We are both going to enjoy this.''

The redhead didn't even bother responding as she took the bag and went back to the bathroom to change. There she started to dig through the bag for whatever clothes the brawler wanted her to wear this time and pulled them out. Yang had even put her underwear in the bag, so she could put them on before putting on the actual costume.

As she started to pull out pieces of the costume, Ruby couldn't help but feel that it seemed strangely familiar. She didn't manage to recognize what it was until she had been fully dressed up and saw herself in the mirror. The redhead's eyes went wide as she realized what she was wearing.

''Ummm... Yang?'' Ruby called out to the older girl from the bathroom.

''Yes, Ruby?'' Yang responded.

''Are you sure that you want me to wear this?'' the scythe-wielder asked. ''I'm not sure how I feel about this...''

''Ruby, please, I really need this!'' the brawler whined. ''At least come out so that I can see you in it.''

With a heavy sigh, Ruby walked out of the bathroom in her new costume. Yang's eyes immediately went wide and a big grin spread across her face upon seeing her girlfriend. The redhead was as red as her cloak while trembling nervously. She really didn't know what to think of this whole situation.

What was Ruby's costume? Well, it was actually based upon a person that they had met. The redhead was currently dressed as Neopolitan, Roman Torchwick's assistant.

''S-So what are we going to do now?'' Ruby asked nervously.

''Now we are going to have some fun,'' Yang said with a grin as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. ''I've got some frustrations against that girl and I was hoping you could help me with them.''

''...Please be gentle.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Just to be clear, Yang and Ruby aren't going too far with their games. While they do play around with each other, Yang understands that Ruby is still too young to start experiencing anything too serious. She sees this more as ''training for the future'' of sorts.**

 **I had this idea of Yang taking Ruby's clothes so that she would be forced to wear an outfit for their roleplaying. I then decided to add the part with Neo's outfit as a fun ending to the chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	7. Public Affection

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 7: Public Affection**

If there was one thing that Ruby hated about her relationship with Yang, it was how they were forced to keep it a secret. Despite not being actually related, many people still considered them actual sisters due to them having grown up as such. Because of this, they couldn't show too much affection in public, as it could have some negative results.

While they couldn't fully express their love for each other in front of the whole world, they had explained their relationship to quite a few of their closest friends and family members. This was so that they could not only have people supporting them, but also so that they could show their love for each other at least a bit more without worry. These people included Weiss and Blake, as the two girls would have lost their minds, if they had to hold back their feelings all the time in their team's dorm. There were also JNPR, CFVY and SSSN, who were very supportive of the two lovers. Taiyang and Qrow were also included, as Yang and Ruby felt that it was only fair to let them know. While Tai at first was a bit bothered by this since he had raised Ruby as his daughter, he eventually came to accept it. On the other hand, Qrow didn't have any objections and only said something about ''Raven and Summer all over again.''

It also seemed like Ozpin knew somehow, despite the fact that neither of the two girls ever told him. The headmaster just made these small comments with a smile that told them that he knew. How he found out about it, no one really knew. It was unknown if the rest of Beacon's staff knew through Ozpin, but it seemed that at least Glynda did. The other teachers were a mystery.

However, even with all these people supporting them, both Yang and Ruby knew that they couldn't just tell the whole world about their relationship. There was just too big of a risk that it would backfire badly, so they had to be careful.

Well, at least Ruby was careful. Yang either didn't care or kept forgetting about it, considering how she acted in the public. The blonde had practically no restraints when it came to showing how much she loved her little rose, whether they were in public or not.

* * *

''Yang, let go of me,'' Ruby said sternly as she tried to go towards her next class, but was stopped by her girlfriend hugging her from behind.

''Hmmm... Let me think about that,'' Yang said as she looked up, pretending to be in deep thought. ''No.''

''Yang, I am trying to go to class,'' the redhead said.

''Then go,'' the blonde replied with a shrug. ''I'll walk with you.''

''It's practically impossible with you latched onto me like that!'' Ruby scolded the older girl. ''Besides, people are looking at us.''

Yang glanced around her and noticed that people were watching them. However, the attention didn't affect her at all and she just resumed hugging her secret girlfriend.

''Let them watch,'' the brawler said. ''I mean, why shouldn't I be allowed to hug you?''

''You know just as damn well as I why that is!'' Ruby whispered furiously. ''If you don't let go of me right now, you can forget about the cuddles for tonight!''

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake were watching their partners have their little argument. The two girls were waiting for their teammates so that they could go to class, but it seemed like that was not going to happen soon.

''Do you want to go there and help solve this problem?'' Weiss asked her faunus teammate.

''Nope,'' Blake answered and took out one of her numerous smut books and started reading it.

''Alright, Rubes, you win,'' Yang said with a sigh as she let go of Ruby. She then grinned mischievously and said, ''But I think I'll do just one more thing.''

Without any warning, the blonde flipped Ruby's skirt up, revealing her underwear for one short moment. The redhead quickly covered herself while turning as red as her cloak from embarrassment.

''Ooooh! You had quite the panties over there!'' Yang said with the biggest grin possible on her face. ''Did you finally decide to stop wearing your usual strawberry panties or are you saving those for someone special?''

''DAMMIT, YANG!''

* * *

It was very stressful for Ruby to be around Yang in public. It didn't matter to the blonde where they were, she wanted her girlfriend's attention and she was determined to get it. During classes, she would let her hands and feet ''accidentally'' wander to Ruby, and during lunch in the cafeteria, she would quite often pull the younger girl on her lap to feed her. These actions of course drew unwanted attention to the pair, which made it very difficult for Ruby to try and convince everybody that they weren't dating at all.

However, even when they were not directly in front of people, Yang still found ways to be quite the troublesome secret girlfriend. For example, when team RWBY had the training room for themselves, the blonde offered to teach the redhead some hand-to-hand combat. Unfortunately, she had a bit of an ulterior motive in this.

''Alright, Rubes. Try kicking me in the head,'' Yang instructed the younger girl. ''Don't worry about me. I can take it.''

''Okay. Here I come!'' Ruby said and attempted a kick to the side of her girlfriend's head.

Yang ducked down, but it was not to avoid the attack. Thanks to the redhead wearing a skirt, her underwear could be seen. The blonde didn't just get a good look at what her girlfriend was wearing, she also took out her Scroll and took a picture of the sight. This caused Ruby to blush with embarrassment and anger.

''Oooh! I got some good material here!'' Yang said with a grin as she looked at her newest picture.

''Yang, you jerk!'' Ruby shouted angrily as she went to punch the blonde. ''Take this seriously!''

''But I always take my time with you seriously,'' Yang said as she caught her girlfriend's fist without even looking. She then proceeded to throw her on the ground and get on top of her. ''I always make sure that our time is as enjoyable as possible, don't I?''

''Yang, we are supposed to- Mmmmph!?'' Ruby began to scold the older girl only for Yang to kiss her on the mouth. Despite her struggling with all her might, the redhead was unable to free herself. Thanks to the blonde being not only the best unarmed fighter in the team, but also the physically strongest one, Ruby was unable to do anything against her.

While the secret couple was having their moment, Weiss and Blake had stopped their sparring for a moment to see what their partners were up to.

''Think we should remind them that we are here to train?'' Weiss asked her sparring partner.

''Do you think Yang would listen?'' Blake asked in response.

* * *

Despite the problems that came with the way Yang acted in public, she wasn't always on her worst behavior there. In fact, sometimes Ruby was sure that the blonde was the worst when they were in places like their dorm.

''YANG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Ruby screamed as she had been pushed onto Blake's bed with her girlfriend soon on top of her.

''Hee hee! I've been holding back my urges all day, Rubes! It's time for me to let loose!'' Yang said with a perverted grin as she continued to hold the younger girl down.

''PLEASE NO! HAVE MERCY!'' Ruby yelled before looking at her other teammates with hope. ''WEISS! BLAKE! SAVE ME!''

''...Wanna go to the library, Weiss?'' the cat faunus asked.

''Sounds good,'' the heiress answered and the two girls were soon out of the dorm.

''WHY!?''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me in the reviews how you feel about this story, as I read every one of them. You can also PM me for suggestions for this story, as I could use ideas for it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	8. Video Games

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 8: Video Games**

One of Ruby's favorite hobbies was playing video games. While she wasn't the most hardcore gamer out there, she did enjoy quite a few games. Fighting games, RPG's, adventure games, the redhead enjoyed all sorts of genres.

However, one of her favorite ways of playing games was with someone else. Ruby really liked working together with someone to reach the goal or even competing in a match, as she often enjoyed the company. Unfortunately, this was something she often didn't get the chance to experience. Thanks to her shy nature, she didn't really have any friends before Signal or even in there. And even now in Beacon, not that many of her friends could provide her with the company she needed. Weiss found video games too childish and refused to play them, and while Blake wouldn't mind trying them, she often wasn't interested in games. Jaune and Nora did like video games, but were often too busy with other stuff to play with the young team leader. The other two members of JNPR were like Blake and had no interest in them either.

Luckily for Ruby, she had Yang. Back when the two were growing up together, their uncle, Qrow Branwen, had gotten them a video game console for Yang's birthday. It immediately became popular with the two girls and they often spent their time together with it. If Ruby ever needed a gaming buddy, she didn't need to look further than Yang.

However, Yang wasn't exactly the best to play games with, due to her very competitive personality. Even when the two were cooperating to beat a game, the blonde's need to prove her skills came to mess things up. This came in the form of Yang trying her best to hog all of the points, last hits on bosses and attempting to cross the finish line first, which led to Ruby suffering in the process. Whether her character got pushed of the screen, not getting the necessary power-ups or something else, the redhead often faced misfortune from Yang's way of playing.

But while it was difficult to play cooperatively with the brawler, it was even more difficult to play against her. Like it was today. Yang had suggested that she and Ruby would play a couple of rounds in a fighting game, before the younger girl had to join Weiss at the library for a study session. Unfortunately for Ruby, their little session was becoming unbearable for her.

''Oh man, I won again, Rubes!'' Yang said happily with a grin as she won another round. ''This is almost too easy for me! Maybe I should teach you a few tricks, so that you might be more of a challenge to me?''

Ruby let out a frustrated sigh. This was one of the reasons she didn't like to play games against Yang. The blonde had a bad habit of gloating and rubbing her victory in your face. This happened not only when she was playing games, but also when she was fighting as well. The sniper was sure that if Yang were to get better test scores, she would rub it in your face as well. Luckily, that would most likely never happen.

''How about we go one more round before you have to join ice queen?'' the older girl suggested. ''Just one more match and we can end it. Okay?''

Ruby perked up at Yang's suggestion, as she had been waiting for this moment. So far, she had been holding back and letting the blonde win, since she knew what would happen if she were to win. However, now she wouldn't need to do that.

The two girls selected their characters and the match started. Yang was expecting another easy victory, but was shocked when none of her attacks landed. Despite her best efforts, the blonde was unable to land a single hit and was easily defeated by the redhead.

While Yang stared at the screen with wide eyes, Ruby stood up from the floor and stretched a bit.

''Well, I guess that's done,'' the redhead said with a smirk. ''I'm off to my study session with Weiss.''

Just as Ruby turned around and was about to leave, she felt something hold her back. She looked behind her to see Yang holding onto her cloak with a small pout on her face.

''One more game,'' the blonde said.

''What?'' the redhead asked.

''One more match. I can't let this end this way.''

''Yang, come on, be reasonable,'' Ruby said with a groan. ''If I don't arrive at my study session on time, Weiss is going to have my head.''

''It's just one more match! You have time for that!'' Yang argued. ''If I let it end like this, it will leave a bad taste in my mouth!''

The young team leader was about to deny the older girl's request, but she did one fatal mistake. She looked into Yang's eyes. The blonde was using the dreaded ''puppy eyes'' technique that she had mastered a long time ago. Once Ruby saw those eyes, her fate was sealed. She had to accept whatever Yang was asking.

''Alright. One more game,'' the redhead said with a sigh.

''Yay! You're the best, Rubes!'' the brawler cheered. ''I promise that you won't get away that easily this time!''

The two girls selected their characters and began their match. However, like it ended last time, Ruby won again without much trouble. This led to Yang making the excuse of the younger girl's character being ''too powerful,'' which was the reason she lost and demanded another rematch.

Ruby could only sigh as this was going just as she had feared. If Yang won, she would gloat and rub her victory in your face. But if she lost, she would make the lamest of excuses and keep demanding rematches until she won. The scythe-wielder could only hope that this wouldn't go on for too long.

Unfortunately, Ruby's hopes were for nothing, as their game session became longer and longer. Every time the redhead won, Yang would make an excuse for her loss, like her controller wasn't working, the game was glitching and so on. Ruby could see that the only way for her to get out of this was to let the blonde win and nothing else.

As their next match started, Ruby intentionally let Yang's attacks land and missed her own on purpose. As one would guess, the match ended with the blonde winning without a problem, and with the match done, the young team leader could finally go to her study session.

''Well, that was a good match, Yang, but I have to go now,'' Ruby said as she stood up. ''I'll see you-''

''Hold on,'' Yang suddenly said, cutting off the redhead. ''You just let me win, didn't you?''

''Uhhh... No?'' Ruby answered, hoping that the blonde would believe her.

''I knew it! You threw that match on purpose!'' Yang yelled as she turned to point an accusing finger at the younger girl. ''Don't you dare look down on me like that, Ruby Rose! You may have beaten me a couple of times here, but I will defeat you! I demand another match! And no false victories this time!''

''Yang... I really need to,'' Ruby said with a groan.

''But I know I can win! I have to do it or I won't be able to live with myself! Now get back here so we can settle this!''

The young team leader let out a deep sigh as she went to start another match.

* * *

Some time later, Blake was walking down the hallways of Beacon, heading towards her team's dorm. On her way there, she came across Weiss, who seemed to be in a rather bad mood. The heiress' hands were balled up into fists, she had a frown on her face and she was stomping towards her team's dorm.

''I take it your study session with Ruby didn't go well?'' Blake asked her teammate, who didn't even turn to look at her.

''Oh, it didn't go badly at all!'' Weiss said with sarcasm in her voice. ''I mean, how could it go badly, when one of the people needed doesn't even bother showing up!?''

''Excuse me?'' the cat faunus asked, wondering what the white-haired girl meant.

''Ruby never came to the study session,'' Weiss answered. ''I waited two hours for her to show up! I'm willing to bet that she was too busy having fun with her girlfriend to bother arriving.''

''Come on, Weiss. Let's be reasonable,'' Blake said in an attempt at calming down her teammate. ''You know that Ruby looks up to you and would never want to disappoint you. I'm sure she has her reason for not showing up.''

''Well, she could have at least sent me a text! That way I wouldn't have stayed there, wasting my time!''

After their little conversation, the two girls were going to their dorm in silence. Weiss was too angry to speak and Blake was afraid of angering the heiress more, so she decided not to speak. They eventually saw the door to their dorm up ahead, but just as they were about to walk up to it, the door was thrown open by a very angry Ruby.

''For the last time, Yang, I AM NOT HAVING ANOTHER REMATCH WITH YOU!'' the redhead screamed in fury as she stepped out of the dorm while visibly struggling. Once she came out of the dorm, Weiss and Blake saw that the reason for her struggles was Yang, who was holding onto the redhead's cloak.

''Come on, Rubes! Just one more match!'' the blonde pleaded as she was dragged along the floor. ''I know that I can do it! Just let me have another chance!''

Weiss and Blake watched as Ruby walked away with Yang dragging behind her, eventually disappearing behind a corner. The monochrome duo could only stare after them with wide eyes for a moment, not really sure of what they had just seen.

''So... are you still angry at Ruby?'' Blake asked, breaking the silence.

''No. I don't think I am anymore,'' Weiss answered. ''I can see what caused her to miss our study session, so I think I feel bad for her instead.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well, it's been a while since I last updated this story. I've been focused on some other stuff and couldn't exactly get to this story. I was also dealing with some depression not too long ago and couldn't get myself to write anything.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Also, I just had my birthday... woo hoo... It's a sad time when you stop enjoying your birthdays...**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	9. Tickling

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 9: Tickling**

If there was one thing Yang enjoyed doing to Ruby more than anything, it was to make her laugh. The blonde had always had a desire for having a good laugh and making others laugh. That's why she had a fondness for jokes, pranks and puns, although that last one was something only she enjoyed. Yang was always looking to have fun with those around her, especially Ruby.

However, there was one way that the blonde liked to make her girlfriend laugh that the younger girl did not appreciate. It was tickling. Ruby was very ticklish and just the slightest touch could make her squirm and giggle without control. Ever since Yang had discovered this side of the redhead, she had been more than willing to use it to her own advantage. Whether she needed to make Ruby submit or she just wanted to mess with her, Yang didn't hold back on using the sniper's weakness.

Today was one of those days that Yang decided to exploit her advantage over her girlfriend. The blonde was stuck in an argument with Ruby over a project that their team was doing for Port's class. While the whole team RWBY had agreed to go work on it later in the library, Yang had changed her mind upon hearing of a new club opening in Vale. Being the adventurous girl she was, the brawler wanted to push back the date for them starting their work, so that she could check the new place out. Unfortunately, Ruby was not willing to grant her wish.

''Come on, Rubes! Just this one time!'' Yang pleaded as she stood in team RWBY's dorm with Ruby. ''I promise that it won't happen again! I just need to check out this new place and then we can condemn ourselves into our work! Pretty please?''

''Yang, I can't let you do that,'' Ruby answered with a frustrated sigh. ''We will need all of our team members for this project. That includes you as well. Besides, we all agreed to start today, so I can't exactly go betray the promise that was made to Weiss and Blake.''

''But Rubes, I have to go see this place!'' the blonde whined. ''You can't deny your girlfriend a good time, can you!?''

''Yes. I. Can. If it's something that causes problems for our whole team, not only can I deny it, but I have to,'' the redhead said sternly. ''We all agreed on our schedule and we are going to keep to it. That's final.''

''But... But Rubes...''

''My answer is still no, Yang. I'll see you at the library.''

Ruby turned around and was about to walk out of the dorm, but she was stopped by a pair of arms around her. Before she could do anything, she was thrown onto Blake's bed and was soon being straddled by Yang.

''W-What are you doing?'' Ruby asked with a blush on her face, her current position making her nervous.

''I just thought that I should negotiate a bit differently,'' Yang said with a smirk. ''After all, I do know your weakness.''

''Yang... Please don't-'' the young team leader said with wide eyes as she realized what the older girl was referring to. However, her pleas were cut off as Yang started to tickle her sides without mercy, causing her to burst out laughing.

''Well, well. Looks like the tables have turned, right?'' the blonde asked with a smirk as she continued to tickle the younger girl. ''Now, what do you say about me going to that new club?''

''AH HA HA HA HA! Y-YANG! S-ST-STOP IT! PLEASE! A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'' Ruby yelled as she squirmed from laughter.

''Nope! Not happening until you let me go to the club!'' Yang said while grinning like an imp, enjoying how she was making the younger girl squirm.

''OKAY! I GIVE UP! YOU CAN GO TO THE CLUB! JUST PLEASE STOP!'' the redhead managed to say while laughing, causing the older girl to stop her assault.

''Good girl. I'll be on my way then. Tell Weiss and Blake about our change of plans,'' Yang said as she got up and started to make her way to the door. Just before she left, she turned to give her girlfriend one last smile and said, ''See you later!''

Once the brawler had left, Ruby groaned in frustration. Having to explain this whole thing to her other two teammates was not going to be fun. Especially with Weiss.

''Dang it...''

* * *

The next day, Ruby was not going to be safe from the older girl's tickles either. The redhead was sitting at her desk and doing homework, when Yang decided to sneak up on her. Since Ruby was listening to music, she didn't hear her attacker at all. Only when she was attacked did she finally notice her. Yang grabbed the younger girl from her chair, threw her on Weiss' bed and started her tickle attack without mercy.

''YANG! STOP! PLEASE!'' Ruby pleaded while laughing.

''Awww, but the fun's just starting!'' Yang said with a grin. ''I don't think I can stop just yet. Not when I'm enjoying myself like this!''

As the blonde continued her assault, Ruby decided to fight back. For years she had been brought down by Yang's merciless tickling and now she finally had enough. It was time the older girl got a taste of her own medicine.

In an instant, Ruby brought up her arms and started to tickle Yang's sides. However, while she expected to hear the blonde start laughing, she actually heard nothing. Not even a giggle. The redhead looked up to see Yang looking down at her with a smirk.

''Rubes, don't you remember how you tried that on me when we were kids? Unlike you, I'm not ticklish,'' the brawler said with a smile. ''Now, where were we?''

Ruby could only curse her luck as she was again mercilessly tickled by the older girl.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This was suggested to me by aceman88 through PM. The suggestion was for a chapter about tickling. It's a bit short, but I feel that it's still okay. Please tell me how you feel about it.**

 **However, I do have some bad news. I think I'm going to be going on another break, meaning I won't be updating my stories for some time. The reason this time is that I've been dealing with some pretty bad depression lately and haven't been able to really get into writing at all. The only reason I was able to write the last two chapters for this story was because they were so short and easy to make. I can't really bring myself to write anything longer for now, like War for Ruby.**

 **I won't be completely away, as I will still be visiting this site, so you can PM me if you want to ask something or just talk. I don't know for how long I won't be posting stuff here, but I do want to come back. I just need to get some things figured out first. Sorry for the trouble.  
**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	10. Time Apart

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 10: Time Apart**

* * *

As with every couple in the world, there came times when they couldn't be together. It was an unavoidable fact. The same went for Yang and Ruby as well. The two of them couldn't be together all the time, as both girls would sometimes have things in their lives that prevented this.

However, while one of the girls was able to handle the time apart, the other one couldn't. Yang had developed a problem with people leaving her due to her childhood. The blonde first lost her own mother, who left her. Then she lost Summer, who died on a mission. And after losing both of her mothers, both her father and uncle practically disappeared from her life by burying themselves in their work. Because of these types of traumatic events, Yang couldn't stand the thought of people close to her leaving her, whether they were friends or family.

One could only imagine how bad it was when Ruby would leave.

The young team leader had gotten a special mission from Ozpin that was meant only for her. She would join an older team and go exterminate a nest of Grimm that had been causing trouble for a nearby village. The reason only Ruby was going on this mission was that she could inspect how a more experienced team would function, thus allowing her to grow as a leader. This was a special mission that Ozpin gave only to those that he saw as worthy and those were very few.

Unfortunately for Ruby, her biggest problem wouldn't be any type of Grimm. Instead, it would be her very protective and clingy girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long. Ever since the blonde had heard that her beloved rose would be going on a mission on her own, she had been trying her best to stop the younger girl from leaving.

''Rubes, please don't go!'' Yang pleaded as the redhead was going around their dorm, preparing herself for the mission. ''There's no benefit from you going with this! Why do you have to go?''

''Actually, Yang, there is the benefit of me learning from much more experienced students, thus allowing me to become a better Huntress,'' Ruby explained while packing some ammo for Crescent Rose. ''Besides, this came from Ozpin himself and I want to make a good impression by completing this mission.''

''But it's dangerous! You won't be safe without your trusted teammates there to look after you!'' the blonde argued before turning to look at her other two teammates. ''Isn't that right, guys!?''

''I think she'll be fine,'' Blake said in her usual monotone, not worried over her team leader's safety at all. ''I mean, she is going to be traveling with a more skilled and more experienced team after all. I see no reason for us to be there, when she is completely safe with them.''

''And I personally think that this is a great opportunity for her,'' Weiss added. ''Every Huntress should always aim to better themselves in any way possible. This will be a great experience for her that will allow her to grow as a leader.''

''Gee. Thanks for the support,'' Yang grumbled before turning her attention back to Ruby. ''Rubes, seriously, think about this just a bit more, okay?''

''I've already thought about this long enough, Yang,'' Ruby said with a sigh. ''I'm leaving tomorrow and that's final. You have nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself and I'll be completely fine.''

''...That's what Summer said to us,'' the blonde said sadly, her voice barely loud enough to be heard. However, the sniper did hear her and stopped on her tracks immediately with her eyes going wide. Weiss and Blake could only stare, wondering what was going on with their two teammates.

''That was below the belt, Yang...'' the young team leader said sadly.

''I know, Ruby. And I'm sorry,'' Yang said as she walked up to the younger girl and pulled her into a comforting hug. ''I just... I just can't lose you, okay? I've already lost so much that I wouldn't be able to take it anymore. You're also everything to me. Without you, I don't know how I could go on anymore.''

''I know, Yang. I feel the same way about you,'' Ruby said as she hugged the older girl in return. ''But we are still Huntresses. Our job is something that is going to put both of us in danger, no matter how much we wish it didn't. We will have to take risks in order to fulfill our duties as the protectors of this world and nothing can change that.''

''I just want to be there. To make sure that you're safe.''

''I know. If our roles were reversed, I would probably doing the same you're doing. But the fact is that only I'm going. Not only am I the only one of us that Ozpin appointed into this mission, the Bullhead will only have enough room for five people. The rest is going to be used for special equipment that we'll need.''

''Please promise that you'll stay safe. That you'll avoid danger, okay?''

''I will, Yang. I promise.''

The two girls kept hugging each other for a while, bringing comfort to one another. Their two teammates kept watching them as they found the sight very touching and heartwarming. Eventually, Ruby felt the need to break the hug, but Yang kept holding her.

''Okay, Yang, you can let me go now,'' the redhead said as she tried to get free from the blonde's hold. ''Seriously, I still have some preparations to do.''

''Just a bit longer, okay?'' Yang asked and even gave her girlfriend the sad puppy eyes.

''Fine. Three more minutes, but that's it,'' Ruby said with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

The next day, Ruby had to leave for her special mission. Her teammates came with her to say goodbye to her at the Bullheads and to wish her luck. Yang got to give her beloved rose one last hug, but was very hesitant to let go. In fact, had it not been for Weiss and Blake, the blonde would have probably stayed there while holding the younger girl in her arms.

Once Ruby had left, the WBY headed back to their dorm. Weiss and Blake noticed how Yang had an aura of depression around her. The blonde already missed her girlfriend, even if she had only just left.

''Cheer up, Yang. Ruby will be gone only for a couple of days and then she'll be right back here with you,'' Weiss said, attempting to cheer up her sad teammate.

''Yeah. You just need to do something to get your mind off her and you'll see that the time will go quicker than you think it will,'' Blake added, hoping that her partner would feel better. ''How about we go to the arcade and have some fun? We could also go to the movies, if you want.''

''Thanks guys, but I think I'll pass for now,'' Yang replied with a small, sad smile on her face. ''Right now, I just want to go to the dorm and lay on my bed.''

The monochrome duo watched as their teammate walked away, her usual energy gone from her steps. It saddened the two girls to see their energetic teammate in such a state, but they knew that there wasn't much that they could do. Truth be told, even they were worried about Ruby, but knew that there was nothing they could do. They could only hope that their team leader would return soon and completely unharmed.

''I hate to see Yang like that,'' Blake said. ''I hope everything will be fine.''

''We shouldn't worry too much,'' Weiss said. ''Ruby's in safe hands and we should trust Ozpin's decision. How about we go to the cafeteria to get something to eat?''

The cat faunus nodded and the two girls went to get their food. After some time, they headed back to their dorm, hoping that Yang would be willing to hang out with them. However, they were in for a bit of a shock as they opened the door.

''Ruby!?'' Yang yelled with excitement as soon as the door opened, surprising her two teammates. The blonde had a bright smile on her face, as she sat up on her bed, like a little child waiting for candy.

''Ummm... No, Yang. Ruby's been gone only for an hour,'' Blake said awkwardly as she looked at her partner with wide eyes.

Seeing that it wasn't her girlfriend at the door, Yang let out a disappointed groan and laid down on her bed again.

''...Why do I have this horrible feeling that things are about to get worse?'' Weiss asked her faunus teammate while still staring at Yang.

* * *

Just like the heiress had predicted, things got worse with time. The longer Ruby was away, the worse Yang was getting. At first, the blonde mistook all sorts of things as the redhead's return. Knocks on the door, a kid wearing bright red clothes, all sorts of things caused Yang to make the mistake that Ruby had returned, which led to some very awkward situations.

However, things would only get worse. As time went by, the brawler started to get paranoid. She started to worry if something had happened to Ruby on her mission, like an accident of some kind. Weiss and Blake tried to get their teammate to calm down by telling her that their precious leader would be able to handle herself in any situation Yang could think of. Unfortunately, the monochrome duo couldn't really find solutions to all the things their panicking teammate's mind thought up, as she started to have even crazier ideas. What were first believable accidents soon turned into nightmares about alien kidnappings and horror movie monsters appearing out of nowhere. At that point, Weiss and Blake were at a loss of words.

It wasn't also bad enough that Yang's own teammates had to suffer her paranoia. If someone even mentioned Ruby's name, the blonde would run up to them and demand them tell her ''everything they knew about Ruby's current condition.'' Not even the teachers were safe from Yang's mood. Especially Ozpin faced great danger from his student, as Yang had come to his office to demand information on Ruby. The headmaster might have faced many horrifying threats in his life, but somehow the blonde girl was so far the most terrifying of them all. Ozpin had looked at Glynda for assistance, but the woman only gave him a look that said, ''You're on your own.''

To make matters worse, Ruby had left her Scroll in the dorm, thus making it impossible for anyone to contact her. Thanks to this, Weiss swore that once her partner got back, she would find a way to attach the machine to the redhead, so her blonde teammate would have at least some way of calming herself, if this happened again.

One day, Yang laying on her bed in a fetal position while rocking herself back and forth. The girl had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, as she had nightmares about Ruby disappearing completely.

''Ruby come back, Ruby come back, Ruby come back, Ruby come back, Ruby come back, Ruby come back,'' Yang kept mumbling to herself while holding a small Ruby plushie close to her chest.

''God... dammit... Could she freaking STOP!?'' Blake asked, her voice filled with frustration. ''She's been like this for five. Damn. DAYS! How can one person be so downright addicted to someone!?''

''We can only hope that Ruby comes back soon,'' Weiss said. The heiress was sitting at a desk with her hand supporting her head. Both the heiress and the faunus were exhausted from the way Yang had been acting. ''If she doesn't return quickly, I fear what might happen to us.''

There was a sudden knock on the door and Yang immediately rushed to open it. Much to her disappointment, it was Jaune that was standing there and not Ruby. The blonde knight was quite surprised by the speed the door had been opened, and the way Yang looked.

''Uhhh... Hi, Yang. I came to-'' Jaune began, but was cut off by Yang grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him close to glare him in the eyes.

''What the hell are you doing here!?'' the brawler asked angrily. ''Don't you know that I'm waiting for Ruby to return!? She could come here at any moment, yet you're wasting my time by making me think she might have returned!''

''B-B-B-But that's what I came to tell you!'' Jaune managed to fearfully say. ''Ruby's returned! Her Bullhead just landed outside!''

Once the knight's words registered in Yang's head, she threw the boy away and sped towards the front yard. She was dying to see Ruby again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was walking through Beacon's front yard, heading towards her team's dorm. The mission had gone without any problems and she had learned a good amount about teamwork and leadership. She could hardly wait to get to tell her teammates about the things she had experienced. Especially a certain blonde.

However, the scythe-wielder had barely made it halfway through the yard, when that certain blonde ran through the front doors and towards her. Ruby barely managed to realize what was going on, before she was grabbed, lifted up and carried inside. The redhead was soon back in her dorm, where she crashed on a bed with Yang still holding onto her like her life depended on it.

''Never ever leave again! I missed you so much!'' Yang said with happiness and relief in her voice as she hugged her beloved rose and buried her face in her chest.

While the blonde was busy being overjoyed about Ruby's return, the young team leader was in a bit of a shock over her girlfriend's reaction to her return. She tried to comfort Yang by patting on her back, while looking at her other two teammates, silently asking them about what was going on.

''You don't want to know,'' both Weiss and Blake said at the same time, happy that their nightmare was finally over.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hope you guys liked the newest chapter for this story. I would also like to say that I've been thinking about possibly ending this story. I'm not exactly sure how many chapters I'm going to do, but I'd say that this will be finished soon. The reason is that I have many stories that I want to write, so getting this out of the way would be a load off my back. I also have War for Ruby to work on at some point as well, after all.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	11. Yang's Stash

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 11: Yang's Stash**

* * *

When it comes to dating Yang, there are many problems that Ruby knows of. After all, being the blonde's girlfriend, she experiences them personally and quite often. However, there are some problems that the redhead doesn't know of. And sometimes, that's for the better. Like with the one that Blake found out about.

It had been a rather peaceful day in Beacon with nothing big happening. The only thing that was different was that Ruby and Weiss were away on a mission, leaving their other two teammates behind. Knowing how her partner often acted when the young team leader was away for a long time, Blake had expected her time with Yang to be full of headache and stress. But much to the cat faunus' surprise, the brawler had been relatively calm throughout the whole day. It was like the absence of Ruby didn't bother Yang at all.

Blake guessed that her partner had matured a bit, given how well she was taking the whole situation without Ruby. Little did she know just how wrong she was.

Yang was about to go to their dorm's bathroom to take a shower, when she noticed her partner walking around the room in search of something. Being the good teammate she was, the blonde became worried over her friend and she decided to ask what was bothering the raven-haired girl.

''Hey, Blake. Is something wrong?'' Yang asked. ''You look like you're missing something.''

''I am missing something. My Scroll,'' Blake answered. ''I can't find it anywhere at all. Can I borrow your Scroll for a second? I'll try calling mine and see if I can hear the ringing anywhere.''

''Sure, go ahead. It's on my bed,'' the brawler answered and went inside the bathroom.

Yang was just about to start undressing, when she heard something that made her immediately stop.

''WHAT THE HELL!?'' Blake suddenly yelled in absolute horror.

''Holy crap! What's the matter!?'' Yang asked with worry as she ran out of the bathroom to see what was wrong with her partner, only to see the cat faunus looking at her Scroll with wide eyes and a pale face.

''Yang! There's PORN! There's so much porn on your Scroll!'' Blake answered in a horrified tone.

''What are you doing looking at my private stuff!?'' Yang yelled, shocked that her little stash had been found.

''What do you mean ''private stuff!?'' It was right here for the whole world to see!'' the cat faunus said before scrolling through the files. ''Seriously, anybody could just take this and see the hundreds upon hundreds of files!''

''Well, I've been meaning to delete some of them,'' the blonde explained.

''Wait a minute... Are these... Are these all about RUBY!? Did you honestly download this many files with girls that look like her!?''

''Yeah, well, she is my girl and I want to be faithful! Is that wrong!?''

''Are you honestly this obsessed with her!? I mean, look at all these names! Steamy Detention! Nurse Office Fun! Faunus Party!''

''I like to fantasize, okay!? Everybody does that!''

''OH MY GOD, YOU SICK BASTARD! WHY IS THERE A VIDEO CALLED ''FUN WITH GENDERBENT PUMPKIN PETE!?''

''...Oh dear God...'' Yang said with a pale face, realizing how bad her partner's findings sounded. ''I need help, Blake! I'm sick!''

''Pumpkin Pete is a cereal mascot for children, Yang! He doesn't belong into porn!'' Blake exclaimed angrily.

''I get, I get! I need to do something about this, because it's not healthy!'' the blonde said while on the verge of tears.

''Good. Admitting that you have a problem is the first step to recovery,'' the cat faunus said, having calmed down a bit. ''Now don't get me wrong, I am not someone who denies adult material. You just need to have some sort of control when it comes to consuming it. Whether it's legal or not.''

''Wait, are you saying that you have-?''

''AND the first thing for us to do in order to help you is to get rid of this,'' Blake explained while holding up her partner's Scroll.

''Hold on, can't I just delete all the files I have?'' Yang asked.

''Not good enough. That can always be recovered. We have to smash your Scroll with something.''

Hearing her partner's explanation, Yang took the Scroll from her, dropped it on the floor and hit it with her fist a couple of times, smashing it completely.

''Okay, is that good enough?'' the brawler asked.

''No, the circuits can still be reconstructed. We need to bury it in the sea,'' Blake answered.

* * *

Some time later, Ruby and Weiss returned from their mission. The two girls walked into their dorm and the younger of the two was immediately pulled into a hug by Yang.

''I missed you, Rubes,'' the brawler said as she gave her beloved rose a kiss on the cheek.

''I missed you too, Yang,'' Ruby said. ''By the way, I tried to call your Scroll earlier, but for some reason, I couldn't reach you. Did something happen to your Scroll?''

''...Technical difficulties.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: As some of you have probably guessed, this was inspired by a scene in Ted 2, where Ted discovers the porn on John's laptop. While I haven't seen the movie, I have seen that scene and I thought it was pretty funny. I eventually thought that it would make for a fun chapter in this story.**

 **Please leave reviews and tell me if you liked this chapter.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	12. Nightmares

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 12: Nightmares**

* * *

Bad dreams are a problem that has been bothering Ruby for most of her life. While not so frequent that it would be alarming, the young team leader was still often tortured by visions of her greatest fears in her dreams. After all, there were many things that bothered her and followed her to her sleep.

One of the biggest causes for Ruby's nightmares was obviously the loss of her mother. Ever since Summer Rose died, the redhead had seen bad dreams related to her deceased mother. The dreams themselves either had Summer die in front of Ruby's eyes with her being unable to do anything or have the long-dead mother tell her daughter that she was disappointed of her. Whichever was the case, Ruby would always wake up with tears in her eyes and her body covered in sweat.

There were many other things that gave the sniper nightmares, but one thing that started giving bad dreams was something that came with entering Beacon. Ever since Ruby became her team's leader, she had eventually started seeing nightmares about failing as leader and losing her teammates. In these nightmares, the redhead would have each of her teammates tell her how ashamed they were of her and that they no longer wanted to have anything to do with her. Weiss would say how she knew that a no-good brat was unfit to be the leader and Blake would say that Ruby was holding her back with her childish antics.

However, the worst one would be Yang. In her nightmares, Ruby would see the blonde get angry for ever falling in love with her and wasting her time with the younger girl. The redhead then could only watch with a broken heart as Yang walked away while saying that she wished she had never even met Ruby.

It was around this time that Ruby would finally wake up from her nightmare. She would immediately look around her, to make sure that her friends hadn't truly left her, especially Yang. After doing this, the young team leader would try to go back to sleep, only for tears to escape her eyes as she started crying.

Thankfully for the redheaded girl, there was a certain someone that would always help her.

Ruby had just begun crying from her latest nightmare when she felt someone gently rubbing her back. She turned around and saw Yang looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

''Rubes, is everything okay?'' the blonde asked gently. ''Was it the dream about your mom?''

Ruby could only shake her head in response.

''So it was the one where we leave you?''

The young team leader gave a small nod.

After finding out what the problem was, Yang motioned for Ruby to move over and then climbed up into her bed. She then proceeded to hug the smaller girl tightly but gently against her body.

''Don't worry. I will always be there for you. I could never leave you, no matter what,'' Yang whispered to her beloved rose. ''Now get some rest, okay? I'll stay here and look over you.''

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep. The older girl smiled upon seeing how peaceful her girlfriend was and soon fell asleep, too.

* * *

However, Ruby wasn't the only one who suffered from nightmares every now and then. Yang also had her own bad dreams to deal with that the younger girl had to help with. The only difference was that the blonde's nightmares weren't as... severe, so to speak.

''I saw the monster again, Rubes,'' Yang said in a scared tone while hugging her girlfriend. The two girls were currently sitting on the blonde's bed with Ruby offering comfort to the older girl. ''It was so scary.''

''It was just a dream, Yang,'' Ruby said in a comforting tone. ''You're completely safe now.''

''But it was so big and scary!'' the blonde whined. ''How can I go back to sleep while knowing that beast could come back!?''

''Like I said, it was just a dream. There is no monster here that is going to harm you,'' the redhead said with a tired sigh. While she was more than willing to help her girlfriend, it was still troublesome to deal with these issues. ''You can go sleep without any worries, okay? I'll be here with you, as well.''

''But I know it's here! I can still smell it!''

''...What?''

''That thing stinks of tuna and I can smell it coming from under my bed! It has to be there, waiting for us to lower our guards!''

''...I'm pretty sure that's just Blake, Yang.''

Needless to say, Ruby was in for a very long night with her girlfriend.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This is a bit of a short chapter, so I hope you don't mind that. I just felt like this is the way it should go.**

 **Also, I've been working on the next chapter for War for Ruby, which will unfortunately take some time. The chapters for that story have become very large and will take a good amount of time to write. Hope you can wait for that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	13. Protectiveness

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 13: Protectiveness**

There were many things that Ruby had learned about Yang from growing up together with her. These things included the blonde's short temper, her love of action movies and her infamous habit of making puns. These and many other things related to Yang had become very well known to the redhead from having experienced them numerous times throughout her whole life.

One of these things that Ruby had learned was Yang's protective nature towards those she cared about, especially towards the young scythe-wielder she loved. Ever since the brawler had been introduced to Ruby, she had taken it upon herself to protect the younger girl from any harm. While most people would find this very heartwarming, which it was for the most part, they often didn't realize one detail about it. Yang truly meant to protect Ruby from any harm. No matter what it was.

Even when they were little, Ruby had experienced the blonde's protectiveness numerous times. When they used to be in Signal, the sniper had been the target of a few bullies in school. However, that quickly ended once a certain blonde learned of this and decided to have a little ''discussion'' with them. It was only thanks to Qrow and Taiyang that Yang was allowed to stay in school, not that she cared too much. All that mattered to the brawler was that her precious Ruby was safe and her attackers had been punished.

This protective nature of Yang didn't stop or even lessen once she and Ruby had gotten into Beacon. In fact, once the two girls had become a couple, the blonde had become an even more effective barrier of protection for the redhead. No matter what the threat was, none were spared from the barrier known as Yang Xiao Long.

Now, this wasn't exactly a straight up bad thing, as Ruby had often been truly saved by the blonde brawler. One of such cases was when team RWBY had been surrounded by a very large pack of Beowolves and were in for a tough fight. Not only that, but one of the Grimm had actually managed to sneak behind the team's leader unnoticed and tried to lunge at the unsuspecting redhead. Luckily for Ruby, before the beast managed to even touch her, Yang had charged towards the Beowolf with red eyes and proceeded to turn the creature into mush with her fists.

Ruby had been very grateful for her girlfriend saving her life, which the blonde greatly enjoyed. For Yang, there was no greater reward than being the center of the scythe-wielder's attention, so both girls walked out of that encounter with the Grimm very happy.

However, there were many cases where Yang's protection wasn't either necessary or went way overboard.

* * *

While Ruby didn't face too much bullying in Beacon, she still had to deal with it quite a bit. There were many students who saw the redhead as someone who didn't deserve to be in Beacon and would often voice their thoughts to the girl. While Ruby was understandably hurt by such comments, she herself felt that she should work on becoming a better Huntress in order to prove their accusations wrong, instead of lashing out.

While the young team leader's teammates were more than happy to come to her defense, Ruby insisted that she should be the one to deal with such issues. And although Weiss and Blake had reluctantly agreed to their leader's wishes, Yang wouldn't do it. She was determined to make those who dared even think of harming Ruby pay.

One of such times came when Cardin had decided to take a break from bullying Jaune and had decided to target the scythe-wielder instead. Ruby was walking down the hallways of the school, when the armor-clad boy came from behind her and pushed her to the floor.

''Watch where you're walking, brat,'' Cardin said with a smirk. ''You should make way for a real Huntsman.''

''A real Huntsman? Didn't you get your ass-'' Ruby began to say in return as she tried to get up, but was pushed down again by the bully.

''You were just lucky to beat me,'' Cardin said angrily, thinking about his embarrassing defeat at the redhead's hands in their last combat class. He decided to put Ruby ''in her place'' and actually put his foot on her back, holding her down. ''Someone like you doesn't deserve to be here.''

Frustrated tears started to fall from the young team leader's eyes as she struggled under her attackers foot. She had just been training, so her strength was practically gone, making it impossible for her to fight back. If someone wasn't going to save her, she would be in for a bad time.

Luckily, there was someone that would save her. A someone named Yang Xiao Long.

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?'' Yang roared in rage and charged towards Cardin. Before the boy could do anything, a mighty punch hit him in the face and sent him flying to the wall.

With the bully's foot off her back, Ruby was finally able to start getting up. She was about to thank her secret girlfriend for saving, but stopped upon seeing what the blonde was doing. It seemed that simply punching Cardin in the face and sending him to the wall was not enough for Yang, as she had mounted the beaten bully and was proceeding to throw as many punches at Cardin's face as possible. While Ruby wasn't a fan of the armor-clad bully and didn't exactly hold any sympathy for him, seeing him crying and begging for mercy made the redhead feel a bit sorry for him. Although, it might have been mostly because of all the blood that had come from Cardin's face that made Ruby feel that way.

''Yang, please stop! There's no need to keep beating him!'' Ruby pleaded as she tried her best to stop the blonde, but Yang was so overtaken by her anger and hatred that she kept on beating the crying boy. It wasn't until Glynda came around that the merciless punishment ended.

After the whole mess had been cleaned and everyone's side of the story had been heard, it had been decided that both Yang and Cardin would receive punishment. Cardin would face a week of detention for his bullying, while Yang would face two weeks of detention for going overboard in defending Ruby.

While Glynda was upset with both of her students for their behavior, she wasn't all that upset with the blonde girl in reality. Even if her position forced her to punish Yang for what she did, the teacher did secretly think that Cardin deserved at least some of the beating he got. Maybe not all of it, but some of it.

Yang was obviously not happy with getting detention, but saw that giving Cardin what he deserved was worth it. However, what really bothered her was how upset Ruby was with her. While the redhead was happy to be saved from Cardin, she did not like how far the brawler went with assaulting the bully, which she expressed by giving Yang one of the angriest rants she had ever received. Even Glynda was impressed by Ruby's scolding to her teammate and had to actually come in and try to calm her down.

''I was supposed to be the hero, yet I'm the villain. How did that happen?'' Yang mumbled to herself while sulking in the detention. To make matters worse, Port was overlooking the detention, which meant that the blonde was forced to listen to his stories through the whole thing. ''This sucks...''

* * *

While Ruby would be upset at Yang for going overboard with protecting her from bullies, she still recognized it as a good act. But while being protected from the Grimm and bullies was a great and all, sometimes the blonde would protect her girlfriend from things that weren't exactly a threat. Such a case was witnessed by team RWBY while they were in the Emerald Forest on a training exercise. The students had been tasked with eliminating some of the Beowolves in the area as fast and as efficiently as possible. The four girls were just returning after taking down the beasts, when something suddenly hit Ruby on the head.

''Ouch!'' the young team leader said and rubbed the spot that had been hit. Her teammates had stopped and had turned to look at their youngest member, wondering what was up with her. ''What was that?''

''What was what?'' Blake asked, curious as to what had happened.

''Something hit me on the head,'' Ruby answered and looked around, quickly spotting the object that had hit her. She bent down to pick it up and to have a closer look at it. ''An acorn? Where did this come from?''

Suddenly, the four girls heard squeaking from above. They turned to look at where the sound was coming and saw a squirrel up in a tree, looking down at them.

''Is it just me or is that thing laughing at us?'' Weiss asked, slightly irritated by the noise the rodent was making.

''Guess this is it's idea of a joke then,'' Ruby said with a sigh. ''Let's just leave and get back to-''

 **''RRRAAAAAHHH!''** Yang roared with her hair glowing and her eyes red as she punched the tree the squirrel was on so hard that it fell down. The brown rodent managed to jump off the branch it had been standing on and land safely, before running away for it's life. However, Yang was not about to let the animal escape and chased after it, intent on punishing it for the crime of harming Ruby.

''Yang, stop! It's not worth it!'' the redhead pleaded as she ran after her girlfriend, hoping to stop her rampage. Weiss and Blake also ran after their teammates, knowing that their help was most likely needed.

Yang's pursuit of the squirrel went on for a while, during which the brawler managed to destroy a good chunk of the forest and some unlucky Grimm that came across them. The three other girls of team RWBY were doing their best to keep up with their blonde teammate, but it was proving to be a very difficult task. Out of all of them, Yang was the one with the most stamina and best physical condition. Add that with her blinding rage and you had an unstoppable beast of destruction.

Eventually, the chase ended with Yang standing at the edge of a small clearing in the forest. The other three girls caught up with her while panting heavily from running so much.

''Yang... did you... harm the... squirrel?'' Ruby managed to ask while trying her best to catch her breath.

Instead of giving an answer to the younger girl's question, Yang simply pointed at the clearing ahead of them. The three girls looked at it and their eyes went wide. The place was full of squirrels.

''What the-!? Which one of these is the one Yang was chasing!?'' Weiss asked in a shocked voice.

''I think that only the squirrel knows that. And I doubt that it's willing to tell us,'' Blake said before turning to her partner. ''So, are you going to give up?''

''No. I've got a better idea,'' Yang answered as she readied her gauntlets. ''I'M JUST GONNA KILL ALL OF THEM!''

''NO YOU'RE NOT!'' Ruby yelled and used the blunt side of her scythe to quickly knock out her girlfriend, thus allowing the three girls to carry Yang with them back to Beacon.

* * *

It was bad enough that Yang liked to blindly attack anything living that dared to harm Ruby in any way, but the blonde went beyond that. Sometimes even simple objects were seen as threats to the redhead in Yang's eyes.

''Yang, you don't need to attack the pickle jar!'' Ruby pleaded while the older girl was glaring at said jar with red eyes.

''This jar needs to pay, Rubes! No jar is allowed to keep you hungry by refusing to open!'' Yang said before raising up her fist, ready to strike down her ''enemy.'' ''TAKE THIS, YOU GLASS BASTARD!''

The young redhead could only sigh as her girlfriend proceeded to smash the jar along with it's contents. It was going to be another mess for her to clean up once again.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I decided to do a quick chapter for this story, since I haven't updated it for a while. I was originally going to just make the last chapter for this story, but I thought that I should write a bit more to this story. However, I am planning to end this soon. I'm currently thinking of making one more chapter and then the finale, so two more chapters to this story in total, but that can change depending on what kind of ideas I get.**

 **Right now, I'm going to be focusing on War for Ruby, so I can finally finish that story. After that, I'll possibly return to this story, continue Securing A Future or possibly start something new. But I have to finish War for Ruby first.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	14. Advice

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **Problem 14: Advice**

Despite the fact that Ruby and Yang were in a relationship, the older girl's role as the younger one's big sister didn't really end. This meant that even if the two girls weren't really related and were now girlfriends, Yang would still hold on to her more sisterly duties. These duties included protecting Ruby and giving her advice on life. The first one was something that caused the redhead quite a bit of trouble, but the second one might have been and even bigger source of problems.

While Yang wasn't a bad person at all, she was not exactly what one might consider a good influence or a role model. Now, that didn't mean that she didn't have her good qualities. In fact, there were a lot of great things about the blonde girl. She was friendly, positive, a skilled fighter, loyal and strong, just to name a few great things about her. However, like anyone else, Yang did come with her bad sides.

When it came to the older girl giving advice, Ruby often learned by her being an example of what you should NOT do. For example, by seeing what happened to Yang, the redhead had very quickly learned the value of studying properly, and to not drink alcohol. By seeing the brawler having to retake tests and getting into all sorts of accidents in a drunken state, Ruby had learned some valuable lessons.

However, Yang didn't teach the younger girl only through being a role model of what not to do. Sometimes, she liked to actually sit down with Ruby and teach her about things that were important. This would have been fine, if it weren't for the fact that what the older girl saw as important often wasn't or was something that Ruby didn't need to hear. One such case was just about to happen.

* * *

It was a normal day in team RWBY's dorm with most of the team in the room, doing their own things. Ruby was playing games on her Scroll, Blake reading one of her numerous erotic novels and Weiss was going through her notes. The only one that was missing was Yang, but the blonde girl would soon appear.

Suddenly, the door to the dorm was kicked open and Yang walked in. Weiss was about to scold her teammate about properly opening doors, but stopped upon seeing the look on the brawler's face. Instead of the usual happy smile or goofy grin, Yang had a stern look on her face, like she was walking into battle. The blonde walked into the middle of the room and looked around, taking note of everyone there.

''Yang? Is something wrong?'' Ruby asked carefully, worried over her girlfriend. Weiss and Blake were also staring at their teammate with a mix of curiosity and worry on their faces.

''Everybody except Ruby out,'' Yang suddenly commanded.

''W-What?'' Blake asked, a bit shocked over the sudden demand.

''I said OUT!'' the brawler yelled and went to grab both her partner and Weiss, before throwing them out of the room.

''You brute! What do you think you're doing!?'' Weiss screamed angrily. ''You can't just throw us out like this!''

''I just did, didn't I?'' Yang asked mockingly. ''Besides, all I need is some time alone with Rubes. I'll call you when you can come back.''

''But my Scroll is-!'' Blake tried to say, only to have her partner slam the door shut and lock it. ''...still in there.''

The monochrome duo sat in the middle of the hallway, still in a bit of shock over what had just happened.

''So... Do you have your Scroll with you?'' Blake asked Weiss, hoping that her teammate at least had a way to contact their other teammates.

''Unfortunately, no. It's still in the dorm,'' the heiress answered in a frustrated tone as she stood up. ''Honestly, what is wrong with Yang now!? Why would she need to throw us out like trash!?''

''I have no idea, but we can't do much about it,'' the cat faunus answered with a sigh. ''We should just go spend some time in the library and come back later. Maybe then we can go back inside the dorm.''

Despite not liking the fact that she had been driven out of her team's dorm, Weiss nodded at Blake's suggestion. Whether she liked it or not, it was best to just get away from Yang's crazy antics for the moment. Otherwise, they might get dragged into them.

The monochrome duo was just about to start heading towards the library, when Weiss noticed Blake's book on the floor. The raven-haired girl had been holding onto it when they had been thrown out, so it flew with them. The heiress picked up the book and was going to give it to her teammate, but her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to take a look at what Blake had been reading.

''Weiss, is something wrong?'' the cat faunus asked upon seeing that her teammate wasn't moving. She then noticed what the white-haired girl was occupied with and her face turned red from embarrassment. ''W-Where did that come from!?''

Weiss lowered the book, showing the wide-eyed and pale look on her face. Whatever she had just read had apparently struck the heiress down to her soul, as she looked like she had seen a ghost.

''W-Weiss?'' Blake called out to her teammate carefully. ''Is everything okay?''

''You know you could get arrested for owning stuff like this, right?'' Weiss asked with the same haunted look on her face.

* * *

Back in the dorm room, Ruby was nervously watching as Yang didn't just lock the door, but also the window, as well. After the blonde had locked both possible exits to the room, she grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the room.

''Y-Yang? What's going on?'' Ruby asked, a bit concerned over her girlfriend's actions. ''Is something wrong?''

''Nothing's wrong, Rubes. I just need to talk with you about something very important,'' Yang answered. ''Come sit on this chair and we can get to it.''

The redhead got up from her bed and jumped down. She then sat on the chair, like the older girl had instructed her. Despite Yang saying that nothing was wrong, the redhead was still very nervous and was even sweating a bit.

''Now, you're probably wondering why I needed to make all these preparations, right?'' Yang asked to which Ruby nodded. ''The reason I went to such lengths to ensure our privacy was because what I want to talk to you about is very important. I don't want there to be any distractions for us.''

The young team leader simply gave a nod, showing that she understood what the brawler was saying.

''So anyways, I want to talk about something important. Now that you have reached a certain age, you might have noticed some changes in you. These are all natural and you shouldn't be afraid of them. For instance, your body has started to develop,'' Yang began to explain. After the last part of her explanation's beginning, a rather perverted grin spread over her face as she looked over Ruby. ''And in all the right areas, too.''

The younger girl turned redder than her cloak and covered herself with her arms. While the blonde may have been her girlfriend, it was still a bit unsettling to have Yang basically undress her with her eyes.

''I-Is there a point to what you're talking about!?'' Ruby asked in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

''Well, the thing I was getting at is that your changes aren't just physical,'' the brawler answered. ''You may have also noticed changes in the way you think and see things. Particularly, when it comes to people who are attractive, like your hot bombshell of a girlfriend here.''

The redhead blushed again from what Yang said. While she had no doubts that the older girl was gorgeous, having it brought up like that was something Ruby couldn't help but blush at.

However, the younger girl started to realize what her girlfriend was talking about. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Yang and hoped that she was wrong.

''Yang, please don't tell me that you're-''

''And with this change of thinking and seeing things, you are bound to have certain types of feelings. Feelings that are completely new and possibly even scary,'' the blonde continued her explanation. ''However, I want to assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of, as these feelings are completely natural and nothing to be worried about.''

''Oh my good Lord, you actually are-''

''Now, the thing about these feelings is that they can lead to certain little... Let's call them ''games'' between people who have similar feelings towards each other.'' Yang went on, completely ignoring Ruby. ''While you are still a bit too young to take part in these games, I want to assure you that I will be there for your first time, when you are ready. I mean, that's what a loyal lover is for, am I right?''

''Yang... seriously... Just stop,'' the redhead pleaded in a pained voice. The sheer embarrassment of the situation was actually hurting her.

''As to what these ''games'' are like, I don't think I can properly describe them by just using words,'' the blonde said as she walked up to her partner's bookshelf. ''I believe that Blake has something here that might-''

Yang was cut off by Ruby suddenly standing up and walking towards the door at a fast pace.

''Yang, I love you with all my heart, but seriously, the last thing I want from you is a crash course in sex education!'' the scythe-wielder yelled with her face completely red as she unlocked the door and opened it. ''I'll be at the workshop. I need a moment to cool off.''

The brawler could only watch as her girlfriend slammed the door behind her, leaving Yang alone in the dorm. The blonde looked down at some of the books she had managed to gather, before looking at the door again.

''Well, that sucks. I didn't even get through the prologue and I had plans for a whole lot of things I could teach her about,'' Yang said to herself as she opened one of Blake's smut books and looked at it. ''Some other day, I guess...''

* * *

 **Author's notes: This was just something silly and kind of dumb that came to my mind. I still thought that it might be fun, so I decided to write it as a chapter. The idea was that Yang would try to give Ruby sex education, only for the younger girl to not be all that excited by the idea. Hope you all liked it.**

 **Now, I'm afraid that I have some kind of bad news, depending on how you take them. The next chapter for this story will be the last chapter and then this story will be over. I essentially have two reasons for this. The first one is that I haven't been getting any real ideas for this story, so instead of keeping the readers waiting for nothing, I figured I might as well end the story. The second one is that I wish to move to new projects, so I want to clear away my current stories. That way I can start new ones without pressure from unfinished projects.**

 **I'll try to get the final chapter ready as soon as possible. Hope you guys will check it out.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	15. In The End

**Problems With Dating Yang**

 **In The End...**

It was another day in Beacon with yang causing trouble again. This time, the blonde girl had pulled a prank that not only got her a scolding and detention, but it also earned Ruby a scolding on how to properly handle your teammates from Professor Goodwitch. While most of the time the team leaders of Beacon wouldn't face anything for the troubles their team members would cause, this was a special case. After all, Yang had managed to pull of a prank that left an entire classroom flooded with sewage, which brought up more than a few problems along with it.

And to think that Yang's only target had been Weiss.

After Ruby had her scolding from a very displeased Glynda, the young team leader had decided to go to the library in order to find something to cheer herself up with. She felt the need to have something to brighten up her mood, considering she had been punished for something that wasn't even her fault in the first place. Ruby figured that a good book should do the trick of getting rid of her worries and possibly put a smile on her face.

However, the redhead didn't realize that she was being followed to the library. Blake and Weiss had some questions for their young leader and had decided to follow her.

Just as Ruby was about to immerse herself in a new adventure book, she heard the sound of chairs being pulled back on the opposite side of the table she was sitting at. The scythe-wielder lowered her book just enough to see her two teammates sitting at the table while staring at her.

''Couldn't you guys have waited until I got back to the dorm?'' Ruby asked with a depressed sigh as she put down her book. ''I just got chewed out by Professor Goodwitch about properly handling my team and I really would like some time alone.''

''We're really sorry for bothering you, Ruby,'' Blake apologized. As a person who loved books, she knew how important it was to have peace while reading, especially if you were reading in order to relax after a difficult day. ''But we really need to ask something from you, and we just couldn't wait to do that.''

''What do you want to know?'' the young team leader asked.

''We were wondering why you stay together with Yang,'' the cat faunus answered.

''...Excuse me?''

''Just like Blake said. Why do you stay together with Yang?'' Weiss clarified for her partner. ''I mean, this day has been a great example as to why you should NOT be together with her. That brute causes nothing but trouble for you! Not to mention, you two have to keep your relationship a secret, due to your special circumstances. I'm certain you could easily find someone else to be your girlfriend, so why don't you?''

Ruby was a bit shocked at the way the white-haired girl had just spoken about her girlfriend, but didn't let it get to herself. After all, Weiss had just been at the receiving end of one of Yang's nastier pranks, so her displeasure with the blonde was understandable. Not to mention, there was truth to Weiss' words, like the fact that Ruby and Yang had to hide their relationship.

The sniper took a deep breath as she readied herself to answering her partner's question.

''You are right about some of the things you just said, Weiss,'' Ruby began. ''It's true that there are a lot of problems when it comes to being Yang's girlfriend. Many of which I'm sure you've seen for yourself. However, even with all these problems that come with her, there are a lot more good things when it comes to being with her.''

''Such as?'' Weiss asked, curious as to what her partner would tell her. Blake was listening very carefully, too.

''Well...''

* * *

 _ **She knows me better than anyone else.**_

 _There was an upcoming test from Professor Oobleck and Ruby was studying as hard as she could. The redhead's face was showing signs of exhaustion as she read through her textbook, hoping that she could memorize what was on the pages._

 _Suddenly, a tray was placed on her table. Ruby turned to look at it to find freshly baked cookies and a glass of warm milk there. She looked behind her and saw Yang standing there with a warm smile on her face._

 _''Thought you could use a little snack. You've been working really hard lately,'' the blonde said. ''I got you your favorite. Hope you like it.''_

 _Ruby thanked the older girl and took a bite out of one of the cookies with a smile on her face._

* * *

 _ **She knows how to show me a good time.**_

 _Yang was leading Ruby through the streets of Vale. The younger girl had a blindfold on, so she couldn't see where they were going, and had to hold the blonde's hand._

 _''Yang is this really necessary? I can feel people staring at me,'' Ruby asked with an embarrassed blush on her face as the two girls continued on their journey. ''Besides, I should be doing my homework, like Weiss told me.''_

 _''Rubes, you need to do more with your life than take orders from ice queen! One of those things is have fun with your hot girlfriend!'' Yang replied happily. ''Besides, I want this to be a surprise for you, so the blindfold is necessary.''_

 _The redhead just sighed and went along with the older girl's antics. It didn't take long until they reached their destination and the blindfold was taken off from Ruby's eyes. Before her eyes was a weapons convention that she had not heard of._

 _''I thought you'd like to spend some time with one of your favorite hobbies. Maybe find something to upgrade Crescent Rose with,'' Yang said with a smile._

* * *

 _ **She believes in me, even when I don't.**_

 _Ruby was standing outside a classroom with Yang. The redhead was trembling nervously, as she waited to be called inside. Right now, some very high-ranking Huntsmen were in the classroom with Ozpin and Glynda, and Ruby was supposed to show them her combat and weapon building skills. This was a rare opportunity that only a few students could get, and the sniper had been chosen by Ozpin himself for it. If she were to perform well, Ruby would have great possibilities waiting for her in the future. Unfortunately, such an opportunity caused her to be VERY nervous._

 _''Rubes, would you just relax already?'' Yang asked as she looked at her trembling girlfriend. ''Worrying won't help you at all.''_

 _''I-I-I-I know, Y-Y-Yang,'' Ruby managed to stutter out. ''I-It's just such a b-big t-thing, you know? I-I mean, what if I m-mess up? Or-?''_

 _Before the redhead could continue, she was pulled into a strong but gentle hug._

 _''You're not gonna mess up, okay? I've known you all my life, and I know that when the situation calls it, you'll be the best Huntress there is,'' Yang whispered gently in Ruby's ear, before giving her a kiss. ''Now, go there and show them what you've been showing me all these years.''_

* * *

 _ **She makes me feel safe and secure, when I'm at my weakest.**_

 _Ruby was sitting in the corner of her team's dorm, all alone. The redhead was crying silently, as she was thinking about the dream she had last night. It was nightmare she had been seeing ever since her mother had died, and last night it had come back to her._

 _No matter how hard she tried, Ruby couldn't stop her tears. For the last couple of years, the scythe-wielder had been telling herself that she should get over it already. However, despite her best attempts, the memory was too painful and she had been unable to get over her pain._

 _Ruby was crying so badly that she was unable to notice the door opening and Yang walking in. She only noticed the older girl when a blanket was draped over her shoulders._

 _''Y-Yang...'' the redhead said while wiping away her tears. ''I-I didn't-''_

 _The rest of Ruby's words were cut off by the blonde placing a finger on her lips._

 _''No need to say anything, Ruby,'' Yang whispered gently. ''Just let me look after you for now.''_

* * *

 _ **And most importantly, being with her feels just right.**_

 _Both Ruby and Yang were laying on the blonde's bed, playing games on their Scrolls. Even though they were playing, neither of the girls were really all that invested in their games. They were mostly just enjoying each other's company and warmth._

 _''Hey, Yang?'' the redhead called out to her girlfriend. ''Can I ask you something?''_

 _''Sure, Rubes!'' the older girl replied. ''What is it?''_

 _''Can you... promise me that you'll always be there for me?'' Ruby asked in a slightly nervous tone. ''And that you'll never change?''_

 _Yang's eyes went wide for a couple of seconds, before she let out a laugh and kissed the younger girl's cheek._

 _''Of course, Rubes! You don't even need to ask for that!''_

* * *

Both Blake and Weiss had listened to their team leader's reasons for staying together with her troublesome girlfriend and were left speechless. Neither one of them had ever imagined that their two teammates could have such a great relationship together. They had just always seen the bad side of Yang and assumed that it was all there was to the blonde girl.

''Thank you, Ruby. I'm sorry for questioning the love between you two,'' Blake said with a smile. ''I wish for the best of luck for the both of you. You two truly deserve it.''

''Same here,'' Weiss added. ''Just... try to have her ease up on her pranks, okay? And those damn puns of hers.''

The other two girls began to laugh at the heiress' comment, but stopped upon hearing a strange noise that seemed to be getting closer. It sounded like the engine of a motorcycle, but none of the three girls believed that someone would be riding a vehicle like that inside the building. However, that belief was quickly shattered by Yang crashing into the library on her Bumblebee.

''Rubes, I need you!'' the blonde yelled excitedly. ''Hop on and I'll explain on the way!''

Ruby could only let out a deep sigh. Even if there were a lot of great things about Yang, there were also qute a few problems with her. It seemed like the redhead was in for another one of them.

* * *

 **Author's notes: So here it is, the last chapter for Problems With Dating Yang. Hope you guys had fun reading this, and I thank everyone who supported this story. It's thanks to your support that I decided to write this.**

 **Now that this story is done, I will be taking a break from writing. I've been doing this for a while now and I need to step back a bit. I will hopefully return to writing, as I have ideas for new stories that I want to share with you all. When that time comes is currently unknown. I just really need to take a break, as I've kind of been losing my passion for writing a bit.**

 **I'll still be around the site, if you want to contact me. I'll try my best to answer any messages you send me.**

 **Until next time and have a merry Christmas!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
